Memoirs
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Lembar bertinta dibuka setiap malam secara sembunyi-sembunyi di sudut remang lampu meja. Satu tanggal, satu kejadian; dihayati dari sudut pandang kekasih. Narusasu. (drabbles)
1. I See You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

" _Ohayo_!"

Suara itu. Sasuke kenal.

Tapi ia memandang keluar jendela kelasnya di lantai tiga. Kemudian riuh beberapa siswa karena sapaan semangat yang tertuju entah pada siapa. Sasuke tak acuh. Pemandangan di luar hanya pohon-pohon kering musim gugur yang tak indah sama sekali, namun menenangkan dari pemikiran buruk. Ngomong-ngomong kelasnya berada pada gedung paling belakang dalam pagar sekolah. Sasuke sudah kelas tiga. Kelasnya harus berada di gedung yang bersebelahan dengan hutan guna menjaga ketenangan pada saat ujian semester—tapi katanya paling angker.

Abaikan yang itu.

Kursi di sebelahnya bergeser, Sasuke tetap pada kesibukannya mencari kegiatan yang membuatnya bahagia tapi tak bisa.

" _Teme_."

Dan ... sudah ia duga. Ia disapa.

Sasuke mendengkus.

"Jangan melamun nanti kesurupan," kata si pria dengan suara cempreng yang serak; Uzumaki Naruto.

Pria itu adalah murid periang satu-satunya di kelas yang disukai karena supel. Tidak tampan _sih_. Otaknya juga tak seberapa pintar. Malah _begajulan_. Berisik. Menurutnya Naruto seperti tokoh buatan yang terkenal tak punya rasa sedih; ia selalu bahagia, tak pernah punya malu meski ditolak puluhan gadis. Sasuke dengar pria itu ditolak ratusan kali oleh gadis bernama Sakura dari kelas sebelah yang ngefans berat padanya.

Ya—Sasuke tak peduli.

Huh?

Ketika lama tak terdengar suara, Sasuke menoleh. Alih-alih menemukan kekosongan, wajah Naruto justru berada tepat di depannya ikut menatap. Kedua alisnya terangkat heran. Sekarang kenapa Sasuke merasa seolah-olah tengah ditangkap sedang mencuri tatap.

Sasuke buang muka refleks.

"Kau ini cuek sekali," keluh Naruto, saat ia mengatakan itu Sasuke penasaran seperti apa wajahnya.

 _Kesal atau jijik?_

"Kau sama sekali tak suka melihatku, ya?" katanya lagi. "Sejak awal aku masuk di kelas ini, kau punya spanduk imajiner yang berisi penolakan untuk segala jenis tatapan. Apa semua orang kau perlakukan begitu?"

Oh.

Sasuke memang ingat kalau ia tidak pernah berada dalam satu kelas dengan Naruto sejak kelas satu dan dua. Sekolah ini cukup populer sehingga cukup banyak menampung murid baru yang mengharuskan para siswa dibagi dalam beberapa kelas. Dan baru kali ini Sasuke sekelas dengan pria itu.

"Aku tak suka denganmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Eeek?!"

Sasuke meliriknya; dibalas ekspresi tak terima yang lucu.

"Apa salahku?" protes Naruto. "Apa karena aku lebih tampan darimu dan semua gadis menolakmu karena mereka suka padaku?"

Lihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Sama seperti gadis-gadis itu, kalau kau melihatku lebih dari lima detik kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku juga."

"Menjijikkan."

Naruto melirik paras Sasuke dari samping. Lumayan tampan juga. Ah, memang sangat tampan. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tak masalah dengan laki-laki."

Sasuke terang-terangan jijik.

Embusan napas di telinga yang datang tiba-tiba membuatnya merinding, ia tahu ada aura panas mendekat padanya karena ia mendengar sebuah bisikan pelan; "Karena aku _bi_."

Meja digebrak saat Sasuke langsung berdiri.

Ia marah dan _merah._

Yang ditemukannya ada seringai dengan tawa puas yang memuakkan saat menatap Naruto dari posisinya.

"Akhirnya kau menatapku. Tiga, empat, lima, enam—"

 _Gasp!_

Tangannya dicengkeram.

Bukan cengkeraman kuat meremukkan, namun erat. Erat sekali.

"Lepaskan!" desis Sasuke di posisinya. Ia tak mau keributan, semua atensi telah tertuju padanya semenjak ia berdiri. Wajahnya menunduk mengirim benci ke mata biru. Dibalas senyum manis yang entah sudah berapa gadis yang diberinya senyuman itu.

Sasuke tak ingin melihatnya sedikit pun.

Akan tetapi ingin memberontak pun sudah kepalang dipegang. Semua warga kelas menatap mereka berdua seumpama menyaksikan sepasang suami dan istri sedang ribut uang belanja. Sasuke benar-benar tak mengharapkan pandangan seperti itu.

Menjadi pusat perhatian adalah hal bodoh. Sasuke benci sesuatu yang mencolok, misalnya seperti warna rambut Naruto yang sekarang dilihatnya.

 _Apa?_

Uhm. Sasuke mengedip, buang muka. Ada sesuatu yang akan meledak di dadanya karena jantung berdetak cukup kuat.

"Katakan, Sasuke, kau sudah jatuh cinta kepadaku."

"Omong koso—"

"Kau sudah melihatku lebih dari lima detik."

"Tsk."

"Dan ... aku melihatmu sebanyak 94608000 detik."

 _What the—?_

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	2. I Thank You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Panas lumayan terik di perjalanan pulangnya. Aspal yang becek sisa hujan menguapkan air menjadi udara yang terbang menghambur di angin.

Sasuke jalan kaki. Malas naik bus berdesakkan dengan orang-orang. Jika ada dunia dengan kedamaian abadi yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, tolong ajak Sasuke ke sana. Kata Itachi, Sasuke anak yang pemalu, jika ditinggalkan di goa seorang diri, ia takkan minta bantuan untuk keluar dari sana, akan tetapi akan menjadikan goa itu rumahnya sendiri.

Apakah sememalukan itu dirinya?

Tiang penyangga jembatan raksasa, masih tujuh meter akan dilalui. Sasuke, yang lelah dengan hiruk pikuk, berdiam di sana. Besi berkarat dalam cengkeraman telapaknya yang basah keringat. Air beberapa meter di bawah jembatan mengalir tenang dan damai.

Oh.

Tempat yang bagus.

Sasuke ingin lompat dan langsung tiba di sana sekejap, namun itu mustahil. Jadi, ia mengurungkan niat untuk ke sana.

Akan tetapi sebelum sempat melangkah, tiba-tiba ada suara kucing yang lemah di kejauhan. Matanya mengitar, kanan-kiri-atas—lalu ke bawah. Di bebatuan yang dibentur aliran air pelan, sosok tubuh mungil berbulu dengan tubuh setengah kuyup tengah panik di sana. Kakinya yang kecil terangkat, menggapai air ragu-ragu takut tercebur.

Kucing malang.

Dan Sasuke tak tega dengan si malang.

Maka ia akan melompat menjadi super hero untuk kucing.

"Oi! _Kau_!"

Belum melompat, punggungnya dipeluk. Kakinya yang setengah mengangkat, menapak aspal lagi. Ia ingin menoleh. Ia mencerna, dipeluk erat sekali. _Siapa?_

"Apa kau bodoh?! Apa masalahmu sampai-sampai ingin mengakhiri hidup seperti ini?"

HUH?

Tubuhnya dibalik dan bahunya dicengkeram.

"Jawab aku, _Teme_!"

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata sama sekali. Tubuhnya diguncang sampai ia pening. Mata biru di hadapannya terlalu dekat. Suara itu. Sasuke kenal. Lagi-lagi si pirang mencolok. Ia mendesah. Lalu suara kucing lemah di bawah mengingatkannya lagi.

"Minggir, bodoh!" Sasuke mendorong pria itu. Berdiri sempoyongan karena kaget. Ia kembali melongok ke bawah dan kucing itu masih di bawah.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Kenapa kau keras kepala! Jangan melompat lagi!" seru Naruto.

"Tsk. Berisik."

Sasuke mengangkat kaki sambil membebankan tubuh pada tangannya di tiang besi. Naruto panik, menarik tasnya sampai Sasuke jatuh menimpanya.

"Jika kau sungguh ingin mengakhiri hidup, pilihlah tempat lain!"

"Apa urusanmu, _Dobe_?!" Sasuke meraih kerahnya, ingin meninju. Tapi kemudian dilepas begitu saja. "Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti kesulitan orang lain. Minggir!"

Naruto berdiri.

Sasuke meninggalkannya sambil melirik ke bawah air, komat-kamit mengatai Naruto orang gila yang tak mengerti apa-apa tapi ikut campur. Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan kucing itu. Sebelum tercebur.

Persetan dengan Naruto.

"Kau bisa menceritakan keluh kesahmu padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Naruto keras kepala.

Sasuke mengabaikan.

Ada jalan memutar yang bisa dilaluinya ke sungai, jalan tersebut bukannya medan yang mulus. Banyak ranting pohon dan tumbuhan liar berduri di samping jeruji pagar yang mengelilingi sungai. Tapi Sasuke melihat ada celah untuk masuk di sebelah sana.

"Oi, tunggu! Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak acuh.

Kaki menyongsong pinggiran jeruji pagar yang beranting. Celananya tergores duri, sampai kulit. Rasanya perih juga. Di belakang ia mendengar suara ranting terinjak, Naruto pasti mengikutinya ke sini. Adakah yang pernah berkata bahwa si pirang itu keras kepala?

Uh.

Abaikan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, bantu aku untuk mencegah seseorang bunuh diri hari ini. Amen."

Sasuke menemukan celahnya dan masuk. Naruto mengikuti di belakang. Lagi-lagi Sasuke membiarkan Naruto melihat bahwa tujuannya memanglah sungai ini. Ia berhenti ketika berada di pinggiran. Sibuk melongok ke sana kemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menarik kucing itu.

"Apa yang kau—"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti karena suara kucing. EH?

Di sana, di atas batu yang dikelilingi air, seekor kucing berdiri di sana. Mengeong tiada henti. Tubuh kecilnya menggigil dan sebagian bulunya kuyup. Oh, apakah Naruto mulai mengerti sesuatu?

Pandangannya teralih pada Sasuke yang tengah melepas sepatu, lalu menggulung celana sebatas lutut. Dan ia juga melihat kulitnya yang terluka.

"T-Tunggu!"

Sasuke menoleh. Mendesah lelah. Belum sempat protes, ia kaget menyaksikan Naruto masuk ke air tanpa repot membuka sepatunya, bahkan tasnya masih menggantung di bahu. Sasuke sukses mendelik, yang kemudian lega saat tangan tan milik Naruto mengangkat tubuh kecil kucing yang hendak ditolongnya dan membawanya ke pinggir sungai.

"Tenang, ya. Tenang. Kau kedinginan, huh?" kata Naruto. Dilepasnya jaket untuk digunakan sebagai alas kucing itu.

Di sana, Sasuke membatu.

Naruto meliriknya. Kucing itu dibungkus dengan jaket menyisakan kepala dan ia memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke menatapnya. _Blank._

"Ini. Kau berniat menolongnya, kan?"

Sasuke menerima kucing itu bersamaan dengan jaket Naruto. Kucing itu bergelung nyaman di dalamnya.

"Kau—"

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Maaf sudah menuduhmu ingin bunuh diri," kata Naruto sambil memeras air di sepatunya.

Sasuke menatapnya kebingungan. Tak bisa berkata apa pun. Tak tahu kenapa si pirang mencolok itu mau membantunya menyelamatkan kucing sedangkan tadi sempat membuatnya sangat kesal. Dan sekarang Sasuke terpaksa harus simpati melihat sepatunya basah kuyup.

Ini bukan salah Sasuke, kan?

"Err, aku—"

"Tak perlu berterimakasih. Aku mengerti."

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam. Dalam diam ia membiarkan senyum Naruto menyapanya dan pria itu meninggalkannya dengan lambaian tangan yang akrab.

Sasuke tak mengerti. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat berterimakasih.

Tapi—

 _"Terima kasih."_

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	3. I Understand You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Sasuke sangat ingin mengisolasi diri dari dunia ini.

Sasuke ingin jadi alien.

Tunggu, jangan alien. Kodratnya pasti menjadi manusia asli, yang alien adalah gadis genit yang sekarang sembarangan duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Namanya Sakura.

Kata orang-orang, Sakura adalah fansnya.

Oh. Sasuke tak tertarik dengan gadis. Tapi bukan berarti ia tertarik dengan laki-laki ya. Masalahnya menghadapi gadis centil kelebihan bicara adalah sesuatu yang melelahkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , rumahmu berada di dekat pusat pertokoan kota, kan? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Aku di dalam rumah."

"Ibuku punya klinik di sana. Mampirlah kalau kau merasa sakit."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau tinggal bersama siapa? Kau punya kakak?"

Ekspresi Sasuke mendatar. Dia ingin bilang itu bukan urusan Sakura, tapi rasanya kasar sekali dan Sakura tak pantas mendapatkannya. Sasuke tidak suka ada yang mempertanyakan soal keluarga.

"Iya."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Sasuke jelas menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Hm ... Sasuke- _kun_ , apa aku boleh tahu, tipe gadis kesukaanmu?" tanya Sakura, sengaja memilin rambut.

"Yang tidak berisik."

"Maksudmu yang pendiam?"

Sasuke tidak memberikan reaksi. Ia bermaksud menyindir Sakura dengan kalimat itu, namun nampaknya tidak mempan.

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Aku juga tidak suka lelaki yang berisik. Contohnya si Naruto itu."

Mata Sasuke melirik mendengar nama itu disebut. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura sudah memegang lengannya dan membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku lebih suka lelaki sepertimu," bisik Sakura.

Sasuke diam saja.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi paca—"

" _OHAYO_!" Kalimat Sakura dipotong sebuah suara. Ia mendelik melihat Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba menggagalkan rencananya _nembak_ Sasuke. "Oh, Sakura- _chan_. Kau di sini mencariku ya?"

Uap-uap di kepala Sakura keluar.

"Narutoooo! Kenapa kau mengganggu?!"

"Huh?"

Sakura menggebrak meja. "Kau mengganggu kencanku dengan Sasuke- _kun_! Shuh, pergi sana!"

Naruto memiringkan kepala, wajah Sakura di matanya tampak sangat merah. Oh.

"Kau kencan dengan si batu prasasti ini?" Naruto menyipit, agak kurang suka dengan kalimatnya sendiri. "Dia _gay_ , Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura dan Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto bersamaan.

 _Gay?_

Sakura membatu. _GAY_?

"Sasu—"

"Tsk."

Perlahan-lahan tangan gadis itu meluncur lepas dari tangannya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau kesal. Ada Sakura yang berisik menempelinya seperti lintah. Ada juga Naruto yang berisik menganggu kenyamanannya di kelas.

Sakura dan Naruto.

Mereka berdua parasit!

Suara kursi yang berderit mengalihkannya. Sakura berdiri, menggaruk belakang leher sambil berdeham. "Um, ya, tidak ada salahnya dengan hubungan antara laki-laki sih. A-Aku sepertinya harus kembali ke kelas. _Jaa_ _na_."

"Oi, Sakura- _chan_!"

Naruto mengembuskan napas lelah. Duduk menggantikan Sakura di bangku sebelah Sasuke. Saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, ia tengah tersenyum dengan menunjukkan jajaran giginya yang rata.

" _Teme_! Bagaimana aktingku? _Nice_?" Naruto menaikturunkan kedua alisnya, sesambil mengangkat jempol.

Sasuke memutar bola mata.

Bukannya ia peduli tentang reputasinya yang hancur karena fitnah soal _gay_ barusan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain. Kali ini ia untung karena setidaknya keberisikkan Naruto mampu menjauhkannya dari gadis alien.

Ini bagus sekali.

Sasuke tak mungkin heran kalau Sakura akan menjauhinya setelah ini.

"Tapi maaf sudah menyebutmu _batu prasasti_."

Sasuke berdeham. "Apa benar aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan suara lebih lemah dari Naruto.

"Apa?"

 _Well_ , bukan berarti Sasuke peduli dengan pandangan Naruto. Ia hanya penasaran. "Bukan apa-apa."

Tangan Naruto merangkul bahunya tiba-tiba. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda, _Teme_."

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dengan risih. Lalu menumpu dagu di kedua tangannya. Memandang ke jendela. Naruto menyingkir maklum.

"Kau ini ... suka menyendiri, ya?"

Sasuke bergeming.

"Kau pasti berpikir untuk kabur dari dunia ini. Benar apa kataku, kan?"

Saat Sasuke menoleh untuk melihatnya, Naruto sedang menatap ke arah lain. Ekspresinya begitu tenang. Kebisingan kelas seolah-olah hilang. Sasuke hanya mendengar angin berembus di sekitar mereka dan melihat rambut pirang Naruto bergerak karenanya.

Mungkin, ia sudah pindah dunia lain?

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	4. I Forgive You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Awalnya Sasuke diam mendengar gurunya menyebut nama itu saat mengabsen. Biasanya ia bereaksi sedikit karena setidaknya pria itu sudah menganggapnya teman—tapi bagi Sasuke tidak. Ia tertawa ketir memikirkannya, yang langsung hilang ketika tak mendengar jawaban semangat yang biasa dilontar suara serak pria itu. Hening. Tidak ada suara. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Si guru mengulang. "Ada yang melihat Naruto? Di mana anak itu?"

Barulah Sasuke menoleh ke bangku tempat si pirang itu duduk. Kosong. Teman sekelas mereka tak ada satu pun yang menjawab.

"Anak itu bolos lagi?" Akhirnya guru itu berspekulasi sendiri. "Apa ada yang tahu di mana rumahnya?"

Sasuke iseng melirik teman sekelasnya, mereka serempak menggeleng.

Guru tua dengan kulit keriput dan rambutnya yang putih menua itu mendesah. Menutup buku catatan absensinya dan menggumam sendiri. Ia tampak sangat kesal. Sasuke menduga itu hanya karena wajahnya, guru itu punya wajah yang selalu terlihat tak senang. Nama guru itu adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, beliau mengajar Sejarah khusus kelas tiga. Meskipun guru itu tak pernah neko-neko tetapi anak-anak biasa iseng menyebutnya Guru Monyet Prasejarah.

"Menurut data, Naruto tinggal di bagian selatan halte pusat kota," katanya tetiba, dari tempat duduk Sasuke merasa guru itu menatapnya agak lama. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke terlonjak meskipun ia tahu guru itu memang terlihat akan bicara padanya.

"Jarak rumahmu paling dekat dengan rumah Naruto. Keberatan untuk membantuku?"

Oh. _Shit!_ Sasuke tidak mau, tapi kepalanya mengangguk.

Dan sekarang ia tahu bahwa ia sedang sial. Sejak awal keberuntungannya memang tidak berpihak semenjak ia bertemu dengan pirang itu. Sasuke hidup damai sekali sebelum mengenal Naruto. Bahkan ia pernah bersyukur karena anak-anak menyebutnya dingin seperti es batu—sehingga tak akan ada yang mau bicara dengan es batu. Atau terakhir ia mendengar juga Naruto menyebutnya batu prasasti.

Sesungguhnya itu menyakiti hatinya. Tapi ia tak bisa protes.

Tangga berkarat ke lantai dua dijejak Sasuke sambil mengumpat. Tempat ini tampak rapuh karena ketika ia menginjaknya, bangunan itu berderit seolah akan runtuh. Sasuke harus dua kali memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar tempat tinggal hanya karena rerumput di bawah kontrakan ini panjang seperti ilalang liar. Kenapa juga ia harus menuruti guru itu untuk mendatangi rumah Naruto dan memberinya surat peringatan?

"Di sini tertulis rumahnya bernomor 3."

Catatan kecil dari gurunya disimpan di saku, benda itu sudah lecek diremasnya sepanjang jalan.

"Satu, dua," Sasuke melirik pintu sambil melangkah. Hampir semua pintu di kontrakan tua itu tak terurus. "Huh? Kenapa tidak ada nomor tiga?"

Sasuke tak menemukan kontrakan nomor tiga. Sebaliknya ia melihat anak tangga lagi. Gila! Apa kontrakannya dan Naruto berniat membuatnya sial?

Dengan langkah berderap cepat, Sasuke lari naik ke anak tangga. Napasnya cepat. Kepala hampir meledak. Menoleh ke sana kemari, ia melangkah lagi, tak sabar lagi. Sampai di atas, tanpa sadar kakinya menginjak kulit pisang yang berbaring manis di lantai. Ia hilang keseimbangan. Tangan menggapai ember bekas cucian baju di teras balkon. Tumpah; ke mukanya.

Lalu tubuhnya jatuh di lantai besi berkarat plus basah kuyup.

"Ouch." Sasuke merintih karena pinggangnya sakit dan kakinya ngilu.

Angka 3 pada sebuah pintu kayu jelek mengoloknya.

"NARUTO!"

Pintu berderit terbuka.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendongak karena suara itu. Lalu wajahnya merah. Ingin bangun tapi ngilu. "KAU—"

"Astaga!" Naruto sudah di dekatnya sebelum Sasuke sempat menyalak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan uluran tangan yang diberikan tangan tan yang menonjolkan otot itu, meskipin faktanya ia gengsi—dan malu. Ia juga menbiarkan tangan lain yang memegang pinggangnya terasa kokoh dan kuat. Ia ditarik berdiri. Mendesis karena pinggangnya ngilu. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tak mendengarnya karena ia cepat-cepat menggeret Sasuke masuk dalam rumah yang ... kumuh?

Ew.

"Rumahku agak berantakan, jadi—"

Naruto diam melihat Sasuke menganga. Saat mulutnya terbuka seperti itu entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat lucu dan imut.

"Maklum saja, ya." Naruto nyengir.

Urat-urat di dahi Sasuke bermunculan. Tidak pernah ia melihat hal semengerikan ini di depan wajahnya. Botol kaleng bekas yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, sterofoam makan cepat saji, baju berserakan, celana dalam nangkring di kusen jendela terbuka, sampah kertas, genangan air di lantai yang mengering berwarna merah jambu (apa itu?), dan ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat marah.

"Minggir!" Tangan Sasuke mendorong dada Naruto yang telanjang dan berkeringat.

Huh?

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU?!"

Usaha Sasuke mendorong sekuat tenaga membuatnya terjatuh karena sepertinya kaki yang ngilu membuatnya belum siap untuk berdiri sendiri.

Dan ia terjatuh di atas kaleng-kaleng yang berserak di lantai.

Naruto meringis. Cepat-cepat mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menariknya ke dekat kasur tipisnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menggeser semua pakaian di sana dan mendudukkan tubuh Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke terlalu _shock_ untuk protes. Ia terdiam seumpama nyawanya hilang dimakan iblis dan ia menjadi alien.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia bersin.

Naruto langsung bergerak mengambil handuk, juga bajunya yang bersih di jemuran dan air putih.

Sasuke menatapnya kesal.

"Maafkan aku," kata Naruto sambil senyum kering. Ia melihat sesuatu yang basah dalam genggaman Sasuke. "Apa itu?"

"Surat."

Naruto ingin bertanya surat apa, tapi ia tidak tega melihat Sasuke menggigil. Diambilnya handuk dan bajunya lagi, menyuruh Sasuke untuk berganti.

Awalnya Sasuke diam. Tubuhnya menggigil menanggalkan harga dirinya. Ia masuk ke ruangan lain yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Sasuke berpikir pasti di dalamnya akan sama saja, tapi ia salah. Ruangan itu bersih. Memang tidak besar, ia hanya melihat lemari kaca berisi foto-foto dan meja kecil di pojok ruangan yang membuatnya membeku.

Di meja itu bersandar dua foto hitam putih yang bingkainya dikalungi sebuah rangkaian bunga.

Seorang lelaki dan wanita.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Mengganti baju di ruangan lain yang tadi sempat diberitahukan. Sebuah kamar mandi. Ia keluar beberapa saat kemudian dan menemui Naruto yang tengah menyingkirkan sampah-sampah di ruangan.

"Aku—"

"Datanglah ke sekolah besok."

"Huh?" Naruto kaget. Lalu mengangguk. "Maaf."

Sasuke melempar surat dari gurunya ke lantai dan menatap Naruto seolah-olah ingin memukul. Tapi kemudian ia membuang mukanya.

Tak pamit. Ia pergi. Ia mengalah.

Dan ia menandai kesialan hari ini sebagai peringatan bahwa ia ... punya orang tua yang masih lengkap.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	5. I'm Leaving You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Sasuke memakai tas ranselnya begitu guru mengizinkan mereka keluar saat bel pulang.

Ke luar gerbang, Sasuke menatap jejalan aspal yang dipenuhi daun dengan tatapan menerawang. Ini adalah hari kedua sejak ia menemui Naruto di rumahnya, tapi pria itu tak muncul juga di sekolah. Sasuke bukannya peduli, hanya saja tas dan seragam sekolah miliknya tertinggal di sana.

" _Teme!"_

Sasuke tak menoleh mendengar suara itu; yang serak dan berisik. Tak perlu seorang ahli untuk tahu bahwa panggilan menyebalkan itu ditujukan untuknya.

Panjang umur sekali pria berisik itu.

Sasuke masih bergeming ketika dari arah samping terdengar pijakan kaki yang melangkah panjang penuh semangat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Lalu bahunya dirangkul dan ia goyah.

"Hei! Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi tahu!"

Dan benar, inilah Uzumaki Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa? Ini 'kan sapaan akrab."

"Singkirkan."

"Ups. Pemarah seperti biasa." Naruto menarik tangan. Terkekeh saat Sasuke memelototinya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke melangkah pergi; membiarkan Naruto mengikutinya di belakang dalam diam sampai mereka tiba di halte.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku ingin tahu rumahmu. Seorang teman harus tahu rumah temannya yang lain."

"Aku bukan temanmu."

"Kau berkunjung kemarin."

"Bila kau lupa, aku datang untuk menyerahkan surat peringatan dari guru untukmu."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Itu ... sebenarnya suratnya sudah rusak jadi aku tidak bisa membaca isinya."

Ah.

Yang dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya adalah mendesah. Insiden terpeleset kulit pisang sampai tersiram air cucian baju memang tak ingin diingatnya, tetapi karena hal itulah ia tak berhasil mengantarkan surat dengan baik. Lagipula kemarin ia langsung pulang tanpa memberitahu detail isinya juga.

Apa ini salahnya?

Pandangan Sasuke beralih menjauhi atensi Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertanya kenapa pria itu tidak masuk selama dua hari dan membiarkan guru mereka marah besar, tapi diurungkannya. Ia tak berhak bertanya. Jadi ia membiarkan keheningan janggal melingkupi mereka tanpa repot melontarkan pertanyaan yang menggerundal di kepalanya sejak dua hari lalu.

Jika mengingat itu, rasanya amat sakit.

Tak perlu ada penjelasan bahwa Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu. Sasuke sudah menduga. Tetapi ia tetap iseng bertanya pada Sarutobi untuk memastikannya. Guru itu tak enggan sama sekali saat berkata bahwa kedua orang tua Naruto memang telah meninggal. Ketika ia masih bayi, pria itu selama ini tinggal bersama pamannya dari kampung halaman yang saat ini tengah bekerja di kota sebelah.

Dengan kata lain, kini Naruto hanya pria malang yang hidup sendirian.

"Ini."

Sasuke melihat sebuah bungkusan yang diserahkan padanya. Ia mengambil benda itu dan melihat isinya. Yeah, ternyata hanya tas dan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah dicuci bersih.

"Kau meninggalkannya di rumahku. Karena benda itu kotor jadi aku mencucinya. Aku baru sempat membawanya karena aku sedang sibuk," jelas Naruto sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya. "Aku pikir kau pasti akan kembali mengambilnya, tapi seberapa lama aku menunggu kau tidak datang juga."

Memang benar, awalnya ia memang berniat kembali untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal, tapi tak sempat. Dan alasan lain karena ia merasa malas bertemu pria berisik itu selain di sekolah.

Naruto tiba-tiba mengepalkan tinjunya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya," katanya.

Tak ada alasan untuk Sasuke membalas kepalan tangan itu. Ia hanya menatapnya.

"Mulai besok aku akan pindah." Naruto menarik tangan kecewa. Tapi maklum. "Pamanku terlalu khawatir meninggalkan aku terlalu lama, jadi aku akan ikut dengannya."

Diam.

Dada Sasuke linu tanpa sebab.

"Gah. Padahal aku baru saja menemukan teman yang unik sepertimu."

Pria itu memeluknya.

Sebuah pelukan erat yang ambigu.

Juga mengatakan sesuatu seperti keluhan yang diucapkan secara terus menerus sampai telinganya berdengung. Sasuke tak bisa mendengarnya. Suara yang masuk inderanya hanya berupa gumaman yang aneh dicampur suara angin.

Namun ia merasakan kulit hangat dari balik kemeja sekolahnya.

Tubuhnya diguncang.

Mungkin ia sedang berhalusinasi.

Akan tetapi senyum ceria di depannya tak seperti bercanda. Nyata sekali. Dan ia mendengar sebuah kalimat perpisahan yang aneh.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, _Teme!_ Mungkin aku akan berangkat malam ini."

"Tung—"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang."

Tangan Sasuke terangkat ragu. Ia akan ditinggalkan. Ia akan damai. Ia akan berpisah. Sudah seharusnya ini menjadi kebahagiaannya.

"Naruto."

Suaranya keluar berupa cicitan. Naruto mendengar dan menoleh. "Huh?"

Dan ia tidak bisa berkata untuk menahannya selama mungkin.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	6. I'm Grateful For You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Sasuke rasanya ingin mengasingkan diri.

 _Yeah_. Untuk beberapa alasan keinginan itu tidak pernah kadaluarsa. Dalam pengasingan nanti ia berjanji akan mengganti identitas, wajah bahkan rambutnya. Segala hal yang membuatnya bahagia akan ia raih segila pikirannya menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke pernah lelah menjadi manusia. Jika ia melihat kucing yang kegiatannya hanya tidur dan makan; ia ingin menjadi hewan itu. Bahkan ia pernah ingin berubah menjadi ular, katanya ia bisa bebas melingkar di batang pohon tanpa ada manusia yang melihat.

Bisa dibayangkan sebosan apa hidup Sasuke?

Sekolah-rumah-sekolah-rumah.

Kalau ia seorang kakek tua, ia pasti sudah encok membayangkan betapa minim pergerakannya di dunia ini. Ia butuh udara segar—bukan berarti ia selama ini menghirup debu saja—hanya semakin hari ruang dadanya makin menyempit. Punya orang tua lengkap memang hal yang bagus; tetapi nyatanya tak sebagus itu juga. Semua kenyataan yang ia damba, tak pernah sesuai dengan ekspektasinya tentang keluarga harmonis yang lengkap.

Tidak!

Atau, jika ia menjadi pria berisik si kuning mencolok itu mungkin hidupnya akan lebih baik.

Bebas, lepas, tentram—yang terpenting tak ada dikte seorang ayah yang inginnya hasil _perfect._

Tsk.

Kalau saja Sasuke bisa kabur ... ia bertanya-tanya ke mana dirinya akan pergi.

Surga? Neraka? Atau planet lain?

" _Kau ini cuek sekali_."

"Mungkin saja."

" _Kau bisa menceritakan keluh kesahmu padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya._ "

"Benarkah?"

" _Kau pasti berpikir untuk kabur dari dunia ini. Benar apa kataku, kan?"_

"Jangan sok tahu!"

" _Rumahku berantakan."_

"Itu adalah bentuk kebebasan."

" _Aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang._ "

Tangan Sasuke saling menjalin. Keduanya basah keringat. Rasanya dingin; udara, hatinya, relungnya. Ia baru saja diingatkan akan sosok pria berisik yang mengisi harinya dengan sifatnya yang bersahaja dan urakan.

Sasuke tertawa kering.

Beberapa hari ini baginya hanya mimpi. Bertemu Naruto; hanya mimpi. Tidak akan ada lagi yang berpikiran aneh tentang dirinya, tidak akan ada yang dengan percaya diri mengatakan bahwa 'ia jatuh cinta' pada pria itu, tidak ada yang akan mengakuinya sebagai teman. Pria itu memang punya anggapan yang bertolakbelakang dengan orang yang pernah ditemuinya.

Jika orang lain akan bersikap hati-hati saat bicara padanya, maka Naruto tidak.

Syukurlah, setidaknya ia sempat merasakan bagaimana punya hari yang kacau karena pria berisik itu di samping harinya yang datar.

Ini adalah kenangan.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	7. I Inspire You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Hujan deras turun secara merata membasahi tanah.

Bau yang tercium saat ini adalah percampuran air dan debu; rasanya cukup menenangkan untuk jiwa yang resah. Tangan Sasuke menengadah, menampu air jatuh dari tepi genting. Di saat orang berlomba untuk berlari menerjang hujan di bawah payung tipis, ia memilih menatap air sebagai sebuah anugerah yang menyenangkan.

Itachi sudah mengingatkannya untuk membawa payung karena ramalan cuaca di _Morning News_ tadi pagi. Sasuke biasanya menuruti ucapan kakaknya tersebut, namun pagi ini ia melalaikannya.

Sasuke ingin dijatuhi hujan.

Maka kakinya segera melangkah ke luar zona aman. Hujan segera merembes dalam pakaian. Keringatnya luruh dingin. Sensasi yang lucu.

Pertigaan gerbang dilalui dengan lambat. Beberapa orang meneduh di pinggiran toko. Sasuke tetap berjalan sesambil memikirkan rencana ke depan setelah ia menyelesaikan sekolah.

Kakaknya bilang, terserah padanya. Ayahnya berkata ia harus melanjutkan sekolah lebih tinggi.

Jadi, mana yang harus ia pilih?

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, ia mengerti rasa horor yang menghantui otaknya jika memikirkan itu. Masalah ini tak akan punya solusi secepat yang dibayangkan. Hanya saja, ini sedang hujan, cuaca favorit baginya, bisakah tak memikirkan hidup?

Di kejauhan Sasuke melihat sesuatu. Mata mengerjap-ngerjap.

Ada yang mendorongnya untuk maju padahal kakinya menolak. Hujan terasa lebih dingin dari semenit lalu. Sebelum ia mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia sudah berada di depan minimarket, melirik seorang pria dengan kapucon menutupi rambutnya. Pria itu menunduk, basah kuyup, di pelukannya terdapat kucing yang bernasib sama.

Anehnya, Sasuke mengenal postur itu. Ia mengerang. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik.

"Sasuke?"

Namun, ia berhenti mendadak karena panggilan itu.

" _Teme_!" Suara itu terdengar lebih semangat lagi. Sasuke berdecak. "Hei, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?"

Sasuke berbalik, melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar.

Apa-apaan si pirang ini?

Dari semua orang yang Sasuke kenal, kenapa harus pria ini yang mengacaukan jiwanya yang sedang tenang?

Sasuke cemberut.

Bahunya dirangkul, dan ia goyah. Rangkulan yang sama dari pelaku yang sama. Sasuke pernah merasakannya kemarin lalu—atau tepatnya ia lupa.

Lalu kucing mengeong.

"Ah! Oi! Jangan mencakar!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke melihat kucing yang mungkin berusia delapan bulan meronta-ronta di tangannya. "Jangan turun! Nanti kau keguguran!"

Akan tetapi, kucing itu tetap melompat. Jatuh ke tanah becek dan Sasuke refleks menangkapnya. Ia terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang dilakukan tangannya, tapi ia segera mengangkat kucing itu dan memeluknya. Lalu sekelebat bayangan menutupi atas kepalanya, hujan langsung berhenti.

Huh?

Sewaktu Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, matanya segera bersinggungan dengan mata jernih berwarna seumpama safir. Ia terkejut, mundur dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh, tapi sebuah tangan menahan pinggangnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa jatuh."

Sasuke tak tahu apakah dirinya merasa pusing karena hujan, tapi ia merasa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Naruto sangat dekat untuk cukup membuat siapa pun yang melihat mereka merasa aneh dengan posisi itu. Lalu ia berdeham. Berdiri di kedua kakinya lagi.

Selama beberapa saat ia membiarkan Naruto menggunakan jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala mereka. Lalu keduanya sepakat menepi ke pinggiran minimarket. Berteduh.

 _Bukankah Naruto pindah ke luar kota?_

Sasuke ingin menanyakan itu tapi lidahnya kelu seolah melekat pada langit-langit mulutnya.

Kemudian Naruto tertawa kering.

"Sebenarnya aku tak jadi pindah." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terlontar di bibir Sasuke. Lehernya digaruk. Ia ditangkap basah. "Pamanku dipindahtugaskan lagi di Konoha. Jadi ... ya, begitulah."

Sasuke bergeming.

Di sisi lain Naruto maklum karena keapatisan pria itu, rasanya ia telah terbiasa. Naruto menikmati bagaimana tangan Sasuke mengelus bulu basah kucing dalam gendongannya dan membuat hewan itu mendengkur nyaman.

"Kucing itu lebih menyukaimu rupanya. Dia tahu barang yang bagus," katanya, saat Sasuke terlihat akan marah, ia buru-buru mengoreksi, "Maksudku, dia tahu mana yang lebih tampan."

Bahu Sasuke mengendur. Tetap membisu.

"Kucing itu hamil."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung melihat hewan itu. Memegang perutnya. Lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kukira dia cacingan," katanya.

"Hee? Kucing bisa cacingan juga?"

"Untuk beberapa alasan, ya."

"Lalu apa aku bisa merawatnya di rumah?"

"Rumah yang seperti kandang tak terurus itu?" Sasuke buru-buru menutup mulutnya sehabis mengatakan itu.

Kali ini Naruto tertawa. "Akhirnya kau berkomentar juga."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau tampak seperti pria yang tak suka mengomentari orang lain. Kupikir kau tak peduli tentang hal yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Kepala Naruto menunduk, tangannya mengusap bulu kucing di pelukan Sasuke. Jaketnya telah tersampir di bahu. Ia membiarkan Sasuke kebingungan atas kalimat-kalimatnya karena Sasuke tak mau bertanya apa maksudnya mengatakan itu.

Keduanya membiarkan angin membuat tubuh menggigil. Hujan tak juga reda, justru makin deras.

"Aku suka kucing ini. Bulunya sama seperti warna kesukaanku."

Warnanya oranye muda. Sasuke mengingat warna itu di kepalanya.

"Melihatmu gigih menyelamatkan kucing kecil di jembatan waktu itu membuatku tersentuh." Naruto terkekeh sendiri. "Dan aku tak tahan untuk meninggalkan kucing ini sendirian karena hujan."

Hujan tak terdengar lagi. Rasanya jauh.

"Aku suka kucing ini gara-gara kau, Sasuke."

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	8. I Remember You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Sasuke memasukkan kaki ke dalam selimutnya yang tebal.

Aroma dari percik parfum di sudut dinding menyebarkan aroma seperti wewangian musim semi. Dari tubuhnya pula menguar harum berbasuh sabun mandi floral. Tentu saja, ini menenangkan.

Hujan sudah membuatnya menggigil di siang hari. Sampai di rumah, berendam di air panas satu jam adalah rencana yang bagus. Saat itu, ia merasa lelah sekali karena kegiatan hari ini cukup menguras energi sehingga ia merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk bergerak lagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir membiarkan Naruto merawat kucing hamil tidak buruk juga.

Sasuke sudah memberi beberapa syarat untuk adopsi kucing pada Naruto. Meskipun hanya kucing liar, kucing itu berhak hidup layak dan makan kenyang setiap hari agar tak kelaparan.

Dan karena hal itu, sekarang Sasuke terpaksa punya jadwal rutin; mengunjungi rumah Naruto untuk observasi keadaan kucing selama beberapa bulan pertama dalam pengawasan Naruto. Pria itu terlihat tak bisa dipercaya. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan kalau kucing itu akan kelaparan atau sakit di rumahnya yang kumuh itu.

"Yang benar saja."

Sasuke tak mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri sejak ia mempercayakan Naruto untuk merawat kucing hamil.

Dalam keadaan beku itu, Sasuke tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ketika ia mengajukan syarat, ia kira Naruto akan keberatan, akan tetapi pria itu punya semangat menggebu yang mungkin tak bisa dipatahkan oleh apa pun.

Sisi baiknya; Naruto orang yang jujur.

Ini bukan pujian. Sasuke telah mengenal banyak jenis manusia dalam 17 tahun hidupnya. Naruto dinilai punya hati yang bersih. Orang lain mungkin tak akan melihat hal itu, tetapi Sasuke mematri jelas permata indah di hati pria itu yang diam-diam menunjukkan sinarnya.

"Lucu."

Sungguh lucu kalau Sasuke merasa ada orang yang baik selain kakaknya di dunia ini.

Kemudian tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar di nakas kayu. Sasuke meraihnya.

Pesan masuk. Nomor tak dikenal.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke membuka pesan online dalam _inbox_ miliknya. Sekelebat ia membaca nama si pirang dalam subjek.

"Kucing kita terlihat sangat gelisah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Teme_? (╥﹏╥)"

 _Kita?_

Sejak kapan kucing liar pungut menjadi kepunyaan _kita,_ dengan kata lain milik; Naruto dan Sasuke.

Bibirnya tertawa sinis.

Pria ini bodoh atau sengaja bodoh sih?

Sasuke mengetik balasan cepat-cepat; "Mungkin sudah waktunya dia melahirkan?"

Ponsel dilesakkan di bawah bantalnya. Selimut ditarik sampai dagu. Mata berpejam. Ia membiarkan ponsel bergetar di bawah kepala. Semenit kemudian, saat getar berhenti, tangannya meraih ponsel, tetap isi pesan dari pemilik nama yang sama.

Naruto.

Si pirang brengsek!

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?! (╥﹏╥)"

Sasuke mengernyit tak suka melihat pesan beremot aneh itu. Kenapa ia harus peduli? Di saat ia mengingat akan kebaikan Naruto terhadapnya, kenapa pesan yang masuk dari pria itu malah membuatnya jengkel?

"Mati saja, mungkin?" katanya dalam hati.

Dan terlelap.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	9. I'm Happy For You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

 _"Teme!"_

Sasuke hampir terjengkang. Sebuah lengan mengalungi lehernya dan ia diseret. Berpikir bahwa meronta akan menghabiskan tenaga, maka ia mengangkat kaki ke belakang dan menendang spot yang tepat.

Ketika lengan di lehernya lepas, terdengar suara rintihan dari balik bahunya.

"Kenapa kau menendang masa depanku?!" keluh Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh, mundur dan bersedekap tangan. Ekspresinya datar sekali sampai Naruto tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tangan tan terjulur ke depan mencubit dua bilah pipi pucat itu. "Mana ekspresimu, _Teme!_ Harusnya aku yang marah di sini!"

Sasuke menepis tangannya.

"Jangan lupa janjimu untuk menjenguk kucing kita." Naruto meringis tak nyaman di selangkangannya. Ia menyeret Sasuke lagi. "Ayo, cepat."

"Lepas." Sasuke berjalan terlebih dulu ke depan.

Naruto tersenyum maklum.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka lalui dengan berjalan kaki. Naruto tak lelah berceloteh banyak hal yang tak terlalu penting pada Sasuke. Pria itu memang hanya bergeming, akan tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa ia didengarkan. Sesekali ia tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Saat pria itu marah, ia pasti akan mengeluarkan kalimat kasar atau senjata andalannya adalah sebuah injakkan di kaki.

Pernah, Naruto melihat sekelebat warna merah jambu di pipinya. Itu adalah saat di mana Naruto iseng berkata bahwa ia bukan pria yang terlalu dingin seperti yang dikatakan semua warga sekolah.

Pria itu justru sangat hangat.

Mereka dalam keheningan saat menaiki tangga kontrakan Naruto. Kali ini Sasuke memastikan tidak ada kulit pisang tercecer sehingga ia tak akan jatuh. Naruto melihat ekspresinya dan tertawa.

"Aku pulang," teriak Naruto di depan pintu. Kenop diputar dan daun pintu didorong terbuka.

"Selamat datang."

Suara seseorang.

Sasuke membeku sesaat.

Pria paruh baya melongok dari dalam ruangan. Ia terkejut melihat Sasuke, namun beberapa detik berikutnya ia tersenyum.

"Kau membawa temanmu?" tanya pria itu dengan suara yang bersahabat.

Pria itu mungkin berusia sekitar 30 tahun. Rambutnya berwarna kecokelatan dan di ikat satu. Ia memiliki postur yang slim untuk lelaki seusianya. Senyumnya amat ramah, meski di wajah itu terlihat bekas luka yang menyakitkan. Akan tetapi itu sudah mengering.

Tersentak, Sasuke cepat-cepat membungkuk.

"Ini adalah Sasuke, Paman." Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahunya kasar.

"Suruhlah dia masuk dan makan siang bersama."

Si pria menghilang setelah mengatakan itu.

"Tapi aku—"

Bahunya ditepuk. Naruto menatapnya. "Kau tak akan bisa menolak masakan pamanku."

Keduanya masuk ke ruangan lebih dalam. Sasuke takjub melihat ruangan kumuh itu tak seperti yang dilihatnya terakhir kali. Jika diteliti lagi, ruangan di dalam cukup luas dan mereka mempunyai dua lemari besar yang satunya berisi beberapa buku. Di bawah jam dinding putih kecil terdapat meja yang di atasnya adalah sebuah televisi kuno 21 _inch_. Karpet tergelar menghadapnya bersama dengan kipas angin listrik. Dindingnya berwarna oranye. Sudut diperuntukkan untuk dua jendela yang mengarah ke luar.

Sasuke mendengus. Ternyata tak seburuk kemarin.

"Sasuke?! Sini! Kau ingin melihatnya, kan?" teriak Naruto dari dekat jendela.

Benar juga. Sejak kapan Naruto di situ?

Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara memperingatinya untuk tidak berteriak. Naruto tampak tak memedulikannya karena ia segera melambaikan tangan meminta Sasuke mendekat.

Tampak sebuah kardus besar yang terbuka di sudut ruangan, tepat di bawah jendela. Kepala Naruto melongok ke dalam kardus. Sasuke mengikuti.

Oh?

Sasuke tanpa sadar menganga. Di dalam kardus itu terdapat satu kucing oranye kemarin dan dua kucing lain yang masih terbungkus plasenta yang lengket. Alasnya telah tertempel darah.

 _Kucing itu benar-benar melahirkan._

Sudut bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tanpa sadar.

Naruto terpana.

Kemudian ia menampar pipinya sendiri yang goyah karena senyum itu. "Aku membantunya melahirkan semalam," katanya, terkekeh.

"Oh."

Jawaban itu membuat Naruto hampir protes. Saat ditatap, pria di sebelahnya menyunggingkan senyum yang lepas. Senyum yang lucu.

Sesuatu dalam dada Naruto berdegup cepat.

"Kau benar-benar penyayang kucing, ya?"

Senyum Sasuke hilang. "Tidak juga."

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku akan memberikannya satu untukmu ketika sudah besar. Yang mana yang paling kau suka?"

 _Tapi ayahnya tidak suka hewan itu berkeliaran di rumah._

"Aku suka ketiganya," kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga."

"Huh?"

"Kalau kau suka, aku juga suka."

Lalu sebuah tepukan mendarat di kepalanya.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	10. I'm Rooting For You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Kakinya berhenti di tengah perjalanan melewati koridor.

Dari lapangan terdengar suara bola berbenturan dengan semen berkali-kali sampai membuatnya menoleh. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu atau kenapa ia merasa kakinya harus berhenti. Di sana hanya ada sekumpulan siswa berseragam olahraga.

Tepatnya seragam basket.

Memang ada yang menarik atensi Sasuke; yaitu fitur lelaki tan yang sangat ia kenal. Pria itu tengaj menggenggam bola oranye dan memantulkannya di lantai sambil berlari. Dia adalah Naruto. Si pirang berisik. Sasuke cukup terpukau melihat tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis. Dari kejauhan warna matanya tetap terlihat biru, rambut tetap mencolok, juga kulit eksotis menawan. _Well,_ sebenarnya pria itu tak buruk juga dalam hal penampilan.

Minusnya hanya sifat yang urakan dan berisik.

Oh, dan Sasuke baru tahu kalau Naruto masuk klub basket.

Ia mendesah, lagi-lagi berpikiran tentang si pirang itu seolah-olah menganggapnya orang yang dekat, padahal tidak. Naruto baginya hanya orang asing yang masuk dalam kehidupannya yang damai untuk mengacaukan segalanya. Bukankah itu terdengar mengerikan?

Selama ini Sasuke tidak memedulikan siapa pun yang merusak _mood-nya._

Kenapa ia harus repot?

Apa ada perubahan signifikan dari toleransi hatinya untuk hal semacam ini?

Dipikir-pikir tidak juga.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk kembali kelas dan melupakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Saat itu seorang gadis yang bertugas sebagai bendahara kelasnya sedang berkeliling membagi-bagikan kertas persegi empat yang mirip semacam kupon. Sasuke diberi satu.

"Klub basket kita akan bertanding melawan tim sekolah lain. Pertandingannya jam tiga."

Hm?

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Bukan karena kebingungan atas penjelasan tersebut, akan tetapi untuk hal di luar pekerjaannya pun gadis itu tetap saja berwajah kaku dan tak bersahabat. Sasuke tak heran kenapa ia diangkat sebagai anggota struktur kelas bagian keuangan.

Siapa namanya? Oh, Temari.

"Kalau tidak berminat untuk ikut, kembalikan tiket pada kotak di meja itu." Temari menunjuk kotak di meja guru. Lalu pergi.

 _Basket,_ _ya?_

Tiket itu digenggam Sasuke hati-hati. Imajinasinya menggambarkan siluet wajah Naruto tersenyum saat ia menatap benda itu.

"Tsk."

Ingin dirobeknya, tapi Temari mengawasi gerak-gerik seisi kelas.

Langkah kaki membawanya bangkit menuju meja guru. Ia tak banyak berpikir lagi dan ragu karena ia tak akan bisa datang. Tangannya terjulur dengan sebuah tiket yang siap jatuh ke kotak, tapi kemudian terhenti.

Tiket itu bersiluet Naruto; tubuh berbahu lebar, atletis dan basah keringat.

 _Brengsek!_

Tiket jatuh. Sasuke bergeming beberapa detik. Lalu tiket itu diambil lagi cepat-cepat.

Akan tetapi ia kembali kalah dengan egonya, nalurinya berkata untuk datang, akan tetapi otak bertanya-tanya apa keuntungannya untuk datang ke pertandingan? Kehadirannya tak akan merubah apa pun; jika sekolahnya ditakdirkan menang maka mereka akan menang, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Egonya benar.

Tiket bersiap untuk dilempar lagi, dan kali ini ada yang memegang tangannya. Sasuke mendongak. Melihat Naruto di depannya tengah memicingkan mata dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kau berniat untuk tidak datang?" katanya.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria itu, namun gagal. Kemudian ia berusaha menarik lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Sebaliknya tangan tan itu menariknya ke arah berlawanan sampai ia oleng ke depan dan menggunakan tangan lain untuk menopang tubuh di meja.

Wajah mereka hampir bertabrakan.

"Kau harus ikut!" suruh Naruto cuma-cuma.

Sasuke berpikir untuk menarik tangannya lagi, tapi pasti akan percuma. Beberapa orang tengah menatapnya dan ia tahu reputasinya sudah menjadi sangat buruk sejak mengenal Naruto.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Menjijikkan."

Ekspresi Naruto yang awalnya serius langsung luruh.

Tangannya dilepas. Sasuke pikir Naruto marah padanya atau paling tidak lelah untuk mengganggunya. Namun saat ia mendongak, ia melihat pria itu cemberut.

"Aku ada les tambahan." Sasuke menyambar cepat.

"Ini Rabu, Sasuke. Jadwal les kita hari Senin."

Sasuke melempar tiket ke kotak, memberikan ekspresi letih. "Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk bermain saat tidak ada les."

Naruto mengerang, mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menarik lengannya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

Tidak ada gunanya, pikirnya. Walaupun ingin, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Maka ia berbalik, melepas tangan Naruto dengan sikap lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Kehadiranmu sangat berarti, _Teme."_ Naruto tak habis akal. "Aku butuh semangat untuk menang."

"Kalau begitu menanglah."

"Apa gunanya kalau tidak ada kau?!"

"Aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau bisa!"

Tangan Sasuke mengepal. Naruto memang tak pernah mengerti kesulitan orang lain. Sasuke salah menilai, pria itu egois dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah, Sasuke."

Sunyi senyap.

"Jangan terlalu kaku dengan hidupmu. Kau butuh bermain sekali-kali."

Tapi kalimat itu membuat Sasuke marah. Lantas ia berbalik dan menendang perut Naruto sampai ia tersungkur.

Semua orang melihat mereka.

"Aku tidak butuh bermain!"

Sasuke kembali ke bangku. Duduk. Kepalanya panas. Tatapannya benar-benar berubah dingin. Atensi warga kelas langsung menjauh darinya.

 _Bagus._

Menurut Sasuke mungkin semua orang berpikir; sangat menyebalkan melihat si es batu marah.

"Aku akan bertanding, kau harus melihatnya." Naruto bangun. "Aku ingin kau tahu kenapa aku harus memenangkan pertandingan ini."

Sasuke membuang muka. Tak acuh.

Semuanya hanya emosi. Itu adalah akibat dari seseorang yang tak mengerti bahwa waktu sangat berharga baginya. Acara bermain beberapa hari sebelumnya sudah membuat nilainya sedikit menurun dan mendapat ancaman tegas sang ayah.

Itu artinya tidak ada main lagi.

"Semua orang berniat mencapai sesuatu karena sebuah alasan, kan?" Naruto mendekatinya. "Aku harus menang karena sebuah alasan juga."

Oh, _yeah,_ tetap saja tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke kalau ia tidak datang ke sana.

Naruto bergeming. Perutnya nyeri kena tendangan Sasuke. Ia diam-diam melirik pria itu.

Merasa bersalah.

"Aku membuatmu marah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang masih tengil.

Tidak dijawab.

"Payah sekali. Hari ini 'kan ulang tahunku!" katanya lagi.

Lihatlah siapa yang baru saja mengubah nada seriusnya menjadi tidak berdosa seperti itu. Apa ia lupa telah melukai hati Sasuke?

Dan ulang tahun?

Hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober ...

Sasuke menarik napas. Kalau saja ia percaya, tapi ia berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, _Dobe."_

"Hm? _Dobe?"_

Mungkin Sasuke akan mengalah sedikit. Selama ayahnya tidak tahu. Akan tetapi—

 _"Lihat_ _saja nanti."_

Ia tidak berjanji.

"Berjuanglah untuk kemenanganmu."

Kenapa pula ia tak bisa marah lebih lama terhadap pria itu?

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	11. I Listen To You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Tangan Sasuke berhenti, ia mengurungkan niat mengambil buku di rak. Ruangannya yang terlalu dingin atau memang tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa remang di tubuh. Ia kenal suara itu adalah milik sang kakak. Ia sudah tahu maksud alasan Itachi ke kamarnya, tapi apakah mereka harus terlibat percakapan? _Well,_ jujur saja Sasuke sedikit letih hari ini.

 _"Nii-san,_ ada apa?" tanyanya saat menemukan Itachi di ambang pintu. Meskipun ia tahu apa jawaban pertanyaan itu.

Itachi mendekat. "Sudah larut, kau belum tidur?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Duduk kembali ke kursi, laptop dipegangnya, mulai melakukan _research_ di sana (yang sebenarnya hanya alibi untuk meyakinkan kakaknya). Ia mendengar Itachi menghela napas.

"Tidurlah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Itachi memegang bahu Sasuke dan meremasnya. "Kau bisa sakit."

Jemari Sasuke mengepal di _mouse_ tanpa sadar.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, _Nii-san?_ Aku tidak ingin nilai terbaikku turun," katanya dengan nada yang biasa.

"Kau sudah mengurung diri semalaman. Kau juga melewatkan makan malammu."

Sasuke melirik jam. Benda itu menunjukkan angka dua.

Oh?

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak sadar bahwa waktu telah dilewatinya begitu banyak. Pantas saja punggungnya pegal.

"Kopiku habis." Ia melongok mug putihnya. Tersisa bekas kopi yang mengering. Ia bangkit, tapi ditahan.

"Sasuke." Itachi memanggil dengan nada memperingati.

Yang dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya adalah memegang tangan Itachi di bahunya. Menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan tidur setelah ini," tukasnya.

Tapi Itachi masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat khawatir. Sasuke mengendur di kursi. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapan ayah."

Sasuke membeku. "Aku tidak."

"Tidak masalah untuk tidak berada di peringkat teratas."

 _"Yeah._ Kau benar."

"Aku yang akan meyakinkan ayah."

Sasuke diam.

"Ayah tidak benar-benar menekanmu, Sasuke. Dia sayang padamu. Aku yakin—"

 _Plak._

Itachi membelalak. Tangannya dihempas. Adiknya berdiri dari kursi. Tatapan matanya benar-benar menusuk.

 _Kenapa—_

"Apa kau berniat memonopoli perhatian ayah lagi?" kata Sasuke dengan suara tercekik.

Dahi Itachi mengernyit saja.

"Belum puaskah semua pujian yang kau dapatkan dari ayah?" lanjutnya. Itachi ingin menjawab, tapi Sasuke berkata lagi, "Ayah selalu membanding-bandingkan aku denganmu selama ini. Itachi begini, Itachi begitu. Kau kira ini tidak membuatku lelah?"

Jujur saja, Itachi kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke dalam kondisi marah seperti ini. Itachi sudah pernah menduganya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalimat itu datang dengan begitu menyayatnya.

Seperti inikah yang dirasakan Sasuke?

Saat ia menatap adiknya dengan begitu sedih, Sasuke nampak terkejut. Ia mundur. Menutup mulut. Seolah-olah ia tidak memperkirakan kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Itachi meraih rambut Sasuke. Mengacaknya. "Maafkan aku."

Itachi melangkah keluar. Sasuke ditinggalkan dalam keadaan terkejut. Baru saja Itachi menatapnya dengan lembut. Kenapa? Bukankah Itachi harus membalas kata-katanya? Paling tidak; marah padanya.

Bodoh.

Kenapa Itachi selalu membuatnya seperti orang yang kalah? Dan ... bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan itu kepada kakaknya yang paling baik hati?

Siapa pun tahu, Itachi sudah menderita lebih banyak dari Sasuke, sejak dulu, bahkan ketika ia belum dilahirkan.

 _"Sial!"_

Ponsel berdering tiba-tiba. Diraih. Nama yang tertera; _Dobe._

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar si pirang itu? Sasuke jelas menghindarinya seminggu belakangan ini walaupun pria itu berusaha mendekatinya. Tepatnya setelah pertandingan basket tempo lalu. Yang paling penting, si pirang benar-benar ulang tahun waktu itu, ia tidak berbohong.

Tapi Sasuke memberinya ucapan selamat yang buruk.

Menggeleng, Sasuke lantas membuka pesan onlinenya. Isinya kurang lebih; "Kau tahu di mana tempat menjual obat kutu untuk kucing?"

Pria ini selalu saja tak terprediksi.

Sasuke menekan tombol _call._ Tak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya. Sambungan terhubung dua detik berikutnya. Suara serak itu memebuhi telinga. Suara yang begitu unik.

"Hm? _Teme?_ Apa kau terbangun karena pesanku? Aku lupa ini sudah jam dua pagi, tapi ... aku sejak tadi berpikir bahwa aku butuh obat kutu untuk bayi-bayi ini. Kutu di tubuh mereka datang seperti jin, tiba-tiba berjalan di tubuh mereka banyak sekali. Aku kebingungan."

Sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung setipis piringan kobalt di hidungnya. Namun tak bicara apa pun.

 _"Teme?"_

Sasuke mendesah. Bibir bergetar. Air matanya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Lalu jatuh saat matanya berkedip.

Di ujung sana, Naruto diam. Kalau saja pria itu tahu seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini, itu pasti sangat memalukan.

"Kau ... menangis?"

Sasuke tanpa sadar menarik napas. Hidungnya berair. _Crap!_

Terdengar helaan napas. "Hm. Aku tidak tahu cara menenangkan lelaki yang menangis. Apakah mereka akan diam juga ketika diberi cokelat?" Naruto bergumam sendiri. "Tapi kau bisa mengeluarkan keluh kesahmu padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya kok. Kita sudah dekat, kan? Kalau kau tidak keberatan sih."

Sunyi senyap.

Dua—tiga—empat detik ...

Sasuke tak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai tertawa sangat keras.

"Eh, kenapa tertawa, _Teme?"_

"Bodoh!"

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	12. I'm Intertwined With You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Walaupun kejadian semalam cukup mengobrak-abrik pertahanannya, ternyata bangun di pagi hari, Sasuke tak lagi ingat.

Ini adalah Hari Minggu. Hari yang ditunggu semua orang.

Semalam ia tak serius mengiyakan ajakan Naruto, tapi pagi ini Sasuke mengirimnya pesan untuk bertemu. Dalam obrolan mereka malam itu Naruto mengajaknya untuk mencari obat kutu kucing bersama. Pria itu terdengar sangat kesal dan menggebu-gebu. Mumpung Sasuke ingat ada _pet shop_ di dekat rumahnya, jadi ia akan mengajak Naruto ke sana.

Pria itu kurang lebih telah membuat semangatnya naik. Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk hidup seperti yang didambanya. Menjadi bebas mungkin saja tak buruk. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin melepas status pelajar. Ia telah mempunyai rencana mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan setelah kelulusan; keluar dari rumah, menyewa _apartment_ kecil dan mencari pekerjaan.

Kakaknya pasti tak keberatan.

Sasuke menuju ke ruang makan dan melihat keluarganya berada di sana. Di meja terdapat nasi hangat mengepul dan lauk yang sebagian besar adalah sayuran. Ia melihat daging asap yang siap di mangkuk. Juga susu.

Fugaku berkata, "Apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"

Sasuke duduk di kursi. Menatap ayahnya yang berpenampilan rapi dengan tas kerja di kursi kosong. Dasinya terpasang rapi di kerah. Tatapannya mengarah pada koran saat mengatakan itu. Sasuke mendesah maklum.

"Aku—"

"Sasuke akan pergi bersamaku ke toko buku, Ayah. Dia sudah berjanji kemarin."

Sasuke menatap Itachi kebingungan. Ia tak berjanji apa-apa. Kenapa Itachi mengatakan itu pada ayahnya?

"Tidak ada les?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi.

Dahi ayahnya mengernyit. "Aku bertanya pada Sasuke."

Itachi diam. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berkata, "Jadwal les sedang kosong, Ayah."

"Sasuke kelelahan belakangan ini, jadi aku berniat untuk mengajaknya keluar."

Sasuke tak mengerti apa rencana Itachi sebenarnya.

Satu teguk kopi ditelan Fugaku. "Kenapa selalu kau yang harus menjelaskannya? Sasuke bisa menjawabnya sendiri. Dia sudah dewasa."

Itachi diam dan patuh. Tapi nampak cemas.

 _"Nii-san_ mengajakku ke toko buku, tapi aku menolaknya karena ada janji dengan teman," jawab Sasuke, meneguk ludah.

Fugaku menatapnya. Sasuke hanya mampu membalasnya beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan matanya. Kalimat sarkastik yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari ayahnya tak kunjung keluar. Malah sang ayah tampak biasa saja dan melanjutkan makannya.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung sampai setengah jam kemudian. Sudah tiba waktu untuk sang ayah bergegas pergi dinas ke luar kota, sedangkan ibunya otomatis mengantar sampai ke pintu depan. Makanan yang dimakan Sasuke terasa tersangkut di dadanya saat itu. Agak sesak. Ia minum banyak-banyak. Menarik napas dalam pula.

Itachi menyentuhnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengusap bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada ayah?"

"Kau butuh istirahat, kan?"

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

Itachi mengerutkan kening.

"Tanpa kau berkata, aku sudah punya jawaban untuk kegiatanku hari ini. Jangan terlalu khawatir, _Nii-_ _san."_

Sasuke melihat Itachi menghela napas. Nampaknya sang kakak juga tengah menahan napas karena atmosfer kaku di sekitar mereka.

"Kukira aku akan jantungan," katanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mendapatkan tepukan di bahu. Sebaliknya Itachi pergi setelahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia ditinggalkan begitu saja dalam kebingungan. Yang pasti ia bersyukur karena hubungannya dengan Itachi tidak memburuk. Meskipun ia belum sempat mengucapkan maaf.

Sasuke segera bergegas ke halte dekat rumah begitu Naruto mengirimnya pesan. Pria itu berkata bahwa ia sudah sampai di sana berapa menit yang lalu. Mereka berdua bertemu dalam keadaan canggung.

Pagi itu Naruto mengenakan kaus oranye kalem dan celana cargo panjang. Jaket tersampir di bahunya sedang ia terlihat tengah mengenakan headset sambil menggoyangkan kaki. Ia mungkin mendengarkan musik yang menimbulkan semangat (sesuai kepribadiannya). Pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada lengan Naruto; tak terlalu besar hanya agak berotot. Pria itu tinggi. Rambutnya selalu berantakan. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan jika rambutnya dipoles minyak rambut. Pasti ia akan menertawainya.

 _"Teme?!_

Ah, Naruto menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi, aku benar-benar ingin membasmi kutu. Aku kesal sekali!"

"Lewat sini." Sasuke memberi arah, berjalan duluan.

Anehnya, Naruto mengikuti tanpa protes. Pria itu tak sebawel yang ia lakukan biasanya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam di bawah matahari yang belum terlalu terik. Matahari yang masih menyiramkan Vitamin D untuk kulit mereka. Dan Sasuke rindu momen ini.

Dulu, ia sering _jogging_ pagi dengan Itachi. Bagaimana caranya supaya kenangan itu bisa terulang kembali?

Masa-masanya yang bebas dan lepas.

"Naruto?" panggilnya.

Kaki Naruto berhenti. Menoleh. "Hm? Kau memanggilku atau hanya halusinasiku saja?"

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya, tapi ia malah berkata, "Aku ingin bebas."

"Memangnya kau dikurung?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke melempar pertanyaan lain, "Bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa orang tua?"

Saat tak ada jawaban, Sasuke menoleh. Dikira Naruto marah padanya. Namun pria itu hanya melihat ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Gelap."

Sasuke melipat bibir.

Ada seberkas nyeri dalam dada. Ia mengerti Naruto pasti akan berpikir bahwa ia terlalu ikut campur. Akan tetapi ia tak sengaja menanyakan itu, ia hanya ingin tahu rasanya.

"Tapi dalam gelap itu aku menyalakan lilinku sendiri."

Naruto menoleh padanya. Giginya yang rata terpajang dengan senyum puas ... yang bahagia.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	13. I Surprise You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Sasuke menarik tangga untuk memanjat rak buku paling atas.

Dari papan yang tergantung di sisi rak terdapat tulisan berupa jenis buku yang tertera di sana. Sasuke meraih barisan kedua rak dari atas. Buku yang diambilnya berupa kumpulan Sejarah Jepang dari berbagai sumber. Kebetulan perpustakaan sekolahnya merupakan gudang buku terlengkap yang hampir semuanya didapat dari dalam dan luar negeri.

Masih kurang tinggi pijakannya, ia naik satu kaki pada undakan besi terakhir. Tangan meraih lagi. Alih-alih meraih buku yang ia mau, ia malah menarik satu buku kecil pada selipan buku tebal. Sampul buku tersebut menyangkut pada buku di sebelahnya sehingga beberapa buku berjatuhan.

Seseorang siswa berkata dari sudut, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kesiap, Sasuke menoleh ke siswa itu lalu pada beberapa buku yang jatuh di lantai. "Ya."

Jatuhnya buku-buku itu memang membuat gaduh. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati. Siswa yang baru saja muncul mengangguk mengerti, ia kembali ke arah di mana dirinya berada, setelah memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati.

Perhatian Sasuke kembali pada sesuatu di tangannya. Buku itu ditarik mendekat. Sampulnya _full colour_ dan berisikan gambar berupa dua orang laki-laki yang tertidur di rerumputan saling menunjukkan bagian kepala belakang mereka. Ternyata sebuah _manga._ Sekelebat ia membaca tulisan R-18, tapi ia keburu melihat sampul belakangnya.

Dan ia mengernyit.

 _Manga_ itu tergesa-gesa diselipkan di antara buku lain dan ia kembali pada tujuan awalnya memanjat. Akan tetapi kemudian bayangan buku itu seolah-olah tak enyah dari pikirannya meski ia berusaha tak acuh.

Sasuke bahkan bertanya-tanya; anak nakal macam apa yang menyelipkan _manga hentai_ pada buku Sejarah penting di perpustakaan?

Kau dengar itu? H-E-N-T-A-I.

Sampul belakang paling buruk. _Manga_ itu berkamuflase dengan warna yang ceria seperti serial cantik kebanyakan. Namun dua orang lelaki saling tindih tubuh dan _naked_ adalah yang tidak bisa Sasuke toleransi.

Jadi itu adalah _manga hentai_ yang menceritakan tentang hubungan antara kedua lelaki?

Dalam benaknya tak pernah kepikiran untuk mengurusi manusia lain dengan orientasi seksualnya. Saat otak membayangkan adegan yang tercetak hitam putih di bagian sampul, itu benar-benar menggelikan.

Sasuke mendesah. _Well,_ itu bukan urusannya.

Namun tangan berhenti di udara saat kembali terbayang _manga_ tak bertuan tersebut. Berperang dengan otaknya, ia menjulurkan tangan kembali meraih _manga_ itu. Meneguk ludah. Sampul depan judulnya berbunyi; _Mate._ Di atas ilustrasi dua pria, ada sesamar goresan seekor serigala dan seseorang seperti pangeran yang saling bertatap. Kalau tidak diteliti memang bagian itu samar sekali, bertumpuk dengan panorama rumput. Sudut kanan bawah juga terdapat akronim; R-18.

Keringat membasahi linen kemeja Sasuke.

Rasa penasaran membuatnya membuka halaman pertama; normal, hanya basa-basi kata pengantar, indeks dan contoh sampul dalam hitam-putih. Sasuke tak sabar dan membuka asal bagian tengah yang langsung disesalinya; ia disuguhkan adegan eksplisit yang panas di mana satu pria yang bertubuh agak besar mengikat pasangannya dengan rantai dari tangan hingga paha, sedangkan ia memegang alat kontrol sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam ana—

 _Stop!_

Sasuke membuka yang lain. Bergumam. Gambar tak lebih baik. Dua tangan meremas bongkah daging adalah hal pertama yang membuat matanya sakit. Halaman yang lain dan lain; sama persis. Hanya beda cara kekerasan seks yang dilakukan pendominasi.

Bibirnya digigit. Buku ini harus dibuang sebelum—

 _"TEMEEEE!"_

Ada yang meraba kakinya. Juga teriakan.

"AH!"

Sasuke terkesiap. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak di ketinggian tiga meter. Niat berpegangan pada rak, kakinya malah tergelincir. Jantung berdegup. Ia merasakan tubuh ditarik gravitasi dengan kecepatan sekedip mata. Pusing mendadak. Alih-alih terbentur keras ia malah mendarat pada sesuatu yang empuk.

"S-Sasuke, kau berat," keluh suara di bawahnya.

"Hm?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Sasuke sadar dengan posisinya.

Kronologi; sesuatu mengejutkannya, tubuh melonjak, jantung berdegup cepat, tangan menggapai udara kosong, kaki tergelincir, jatuh pada sesuatu yang tak keras.

"Oi!"

"Naruto?"

"Apa? Kau berat. Bangunlah dari atas tubuhku."

Naruto menelentangkan tangan pasrah. Ia tak mengerti kenapa berakhir begini. Ia punya tujuan awal datang ke perpustakaan; Kiba mengajaknya mencari sebuah _manga_ rahasia yang disimpan di sana dan berisiko dirazia. Kiba menceritakan bahwa _manga_ itu merupakan _manga yaoi_ dengan _based_ BDSM.

Dalam pencariannya ia melihat Sasuke melamun di undakan tangga. Naruto iseng mencengkeram kakinya dan berteriak.

Sasuke jatuh, Naruto panik, refleks menangkap. Pria itu memeluk sebuah buku erat-erat yang—

 _"Sampul depannya adalah dua orang laki-laki dengan bayangan masa lalu mereka; seekor serigala dan pangeran."_

Kata-kata Kiba itu ...

"Sasuke, buku yang kau pegang—"

Diputus, kaget karena Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba dan menyembunyikan buku itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah lain. Mata mereka tak bertemu.

"Aku mau lihat!"

"Minggir!" teriak Sasuke saat Naruto meraih tangannya.

"Aku mau li—"

Gemas, buku di tangan Sasuke dilempar ke arah wajah Naruto dan ia kabur.

 _Mate._

Judul itu memang yang Kiba cari. Hahaha. Melihat perilaku Sasuke, ia yakin pria itu telah melihatnya. _So cute._

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	14. I Forgot You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari perasaan 'tertangkap basah'.

Kakinya melangkah cepat dan panjang menuju kelasnya untuk menenangkan diri. Buku Sejarah yang seharusnya ada di tangan untuk direvisi malah tertinggal olehnya. Semua karena _manga hentai_ itu. Ketika Sasuke berpikir untuk kembali, tapi berulang kali ia mengurungkan niat.

Ada dua alasan kenapa ia tak mau kembali ke perpustakaan; _pertama_ karena Naruto pasti masih di sana untuk menertawainya. _Kedua_ karena jika Naruto tak menertawainya, itu artinya pria itu berpikir bahwa Sasuke gay dan akan menjauhinya.

Uh. Sasuke mengepalkan jemari. Duduk di bangku, melipat tangan, pura-pura tidur.

Keinginannya untuk mengungsi ke planet lain timbul kembali. Hasrat ini memang tak lekang oleh waktu—dan keadaan. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, bergumam, seperti ada yang mengganjal di hati. Sejak kapan Sasuke harus peduli pandangan orang lain mengenai dirinya?

Ini hanya _Naruto!_

Pria yang dahulu punya eksistensi tak lebih dari daun kering di halaman sekolah.

 _Yeah._ Benar.

Sasuke mengambil pulpen dan buku agendanya. Satu persatu ia menyusun jadwal kegiatannya hari ini. Atau, bagaimana caranya agar ia tak harus bersinggungan dengan si _blonde_ selain di kelas. Perpustakaan adalah zona yang tidak aman untuk sekarang ini—setidaknya sebelum Naruto kembali.

Saat lantang pandangnya menangkap sekelebat bayangan. Entah kenapa otomatis mata memandang ke sana. Naruto masuk, tangannya memegang sesuatu yang sangat ia _kenali—manga hentai_ omong-omong. Temannya, Kiba, berada tak jauh darinya sebelum mengalungkan tangan ke leher Naruto. Mereka serempak menatap Sasuke sambil tertawa, mulut merapalkan sesuatu—yang pasti lucu.

Mereka tertawa. Mereka melihat Sasuke.

Oh.

Tidak masalah meskipun ia marah. Sudah pasti mereka menertawakannya. Apa yang mungkin akan dibicarakan mereka?

 _Si es batu membaca manga hentai di perpustakaan?_

Bagus sekali.

Sasuke bangkit dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Melewati Naruto dengan langkah panjang dan tanpa sengaja bahu mereka bersentuhan. Naruto berhenti dan menyapa, akan tetapi ia tak acuh sampai melewati ambang pintu. Ini sudah seperti yang ia rencanakan. Hari ini Sasuke hanya perlu menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik sesuai dengan jadwal yang baru saja ia buat.

Jadwal hari ini, seterusnya dan seterusnya.

Apa ini semacam perasaan takut?

Menggeleng, Sasuke tiba pada ambang pintu perpustakaan. Bel akan berdenting dalam hitungan menit, sehingga ia harus bergegas meminjam buku sebelum ruangan tertutup. Ia menganga begitu tiba di rak yang seharusnya menjadi destinasinya. Buku yang jatuh berserakan karena ulahnya, telah tersusun di tempat semula.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik tangga lagi, memanjat lagi.

"Hm?" gumamnya.

Ada yang mengganjal.

Tapi ap—

Detik selanjutnya ia tersentak karena alasan kedua yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya adalah salah.

Kenapa ia bisa lupa?

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	15. I Like You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Sebelumnya sudah pernah terpikirkan oleh Sasuke; bahwa agenda 'menghindari Naruto' akan rusak cepat atau lambat. Tapi, bayangkan pola kehidupan sekolahnya, dimulai sejak kapan ia harus selalu diganggu oleh Naruto?

Ini _petaka!_

Dari sekian banyak orang, tepatnya 30 siswa kelas 3 di kelasnya, kenapa gurunya yang bermasker separuh muka dan berambut putih itu harus memasangkan mereka? Pelajaran kali ini adalah Seni. Guru mereka, Hatake Kakashi, membentuk dua kelompok untuk membuat prakarya dari daur ulang sesuatu yang tidak terpakai.

Sasuke mendengkus. Pisau ditusuk kasar pada kaleng bekas susu dan ia tampak menggeretakkan gigi.

"Um, Sasuke?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh; raut datar, kulit mengkerut, mata letih seperti tak tidur tiga hari. Di sebelahnya Naruto yang tak sadar peringatan bertarung tak kasat mata itu, malah terkekeh. Sasuke buang muka cepat-cepat.

Terkadang ia tak mengerti kenapa ia kehilangan kontrol diri.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, aku bisa melakukan bagian yang sulit," kata Naruto, nadanya ringan diringi kaleng yang terdenting bilah pisau.

"Kita bisa menggunakan gergaji."

Naruto menatap pria itu seolah-olah alien. "Itu berbahaya," tukasnya. "Gergaji digunakan untuk memotong kayu, benda itu sangat tajam."

"Maksudku juga begitu, gergaji tajam dan sangat mudah baginya memotong kaleng."

"Bukan memotong tapi mengukir."

Sasuke angkat bahu. Tangan 'memotong' kaleng yang sudah ditandai dengan spidol dengan sekuat tenaga. Benda itu keras sekali.

"Lagipula, gergaji terlalu besar untuk kaleng susu."

"Hn."

"Dan jangan lakukan itu, kau bisa terluka!"

Pisau kecil ditarik dari tangan Sasuke. Lalu pria _blonde_ itu mengambil alih. Ia komat-kamit akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sasuke tangkap maksudnya. Hanya ia sama sekali tak marah. Naruto tak mungkin membiarkan kerjaan mereka kacau karena kecerobohan Sasuke.

"Apa kau ini tak pernah memegang pisau?"

Apa hubungannya? Sasuke tahu ia tak ahli, tapi mengerjakan prakarya barang bekas tak perlu ahli pisau untuk melakukannya. Ini bukan kelas memasak.

"Ini ideku demi tim kita menciptakan penemuan yang kreatif."

Naruto melambaikan pisau tak acuh. "Ya, ya, aku sudah paham sketsa yang kau buat. Jadi biarkan aku membuat polanya."

"Apa kau ingin mendominasi nilai? Tch. Seharusnya aku tahu tujuan awalmu melakukan ini."

Naruto angkat kepala tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya kau punya masalah apa denganku? Aku sudah menahan diriku sampai saat ini. Haruskah aku menjelaskan satu persatu hal yang membuatku jengkel?

Pertama, kau tiba-tiba menghindariku tanpa sebab padahal kau berjanji untuk menjenguk kucing kita setiap hari.

Kedua, kau melemparkan tatapan benci bahkan mengabaikanku di sekolah kemarin.

Ketiga, kau nampak tak senang kita berada dalam satu tim dan aku merasa kau sedang menggelisahkan sesuatu! Bukankah kita sudah dekat, Sasuke. Apa yang kukatakan itu benar?"

Tak dijawab. Sasuke menganga dihadapkan dengan kalimat panjang yang tak mampu dicerna dalam satu tarikan napas. Lalu pisau berdenting jatuh. Ia terkesiap.

"Apa kau ini tak punya etika?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada pelan, ia memegang pisau lagi, meskipun yang ia lakukan hanya mengacau. Seorang lelaki tak biasa memegang pisau itu adalah wajar.

Lagipula kenapa semua kata-kata pria itu selalu saja menyebalkan. Ke mana permata yang mulai menunjukkan sinar itu, Naruto bukan orang berkedok baik karena ingin sesuatu, kan?

"Apa maksudmu etika?"

"Cara bicaramu; berteriak keras sekali."

"Kalau aku bertanya pelan-pelan apa kau akan menjawabnya?"

Sasuke mendesis pelan. "Lupakan saja."

"Serius, Sasuke, aku—" Naruto menjeda. Bahu mengendur. "Baiklah. Maafkan aku, ya, _Teme."_

Sasuke mengernyit dengan sikap Naruto yang berubah-ubah ini.

"Aku hanya sedang gundah dengan hatiku. Aku tak tahu mengapa."

"Bukan urusanku."

Mereka terdiam kaku. Sekian menit tak ada kata-kata dari bibir Naruto. Kaleng bergeming. Pisau beku di udara dalam genggaman kuat namun pasti.

Lalu tiba-tiba bisikan,

"Apa bukan urusanmu juga kalau aku gundah karenamu?"

Tiga detik. Satu menit.

Hm? Sasuke mendongak. Sadar kalimat ambigu yang terlontar. Mata biru melihat lurus ke matanya.

"Karena sepertinya, aku suka padamu."

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	16. I Believe In You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Di antara banyak kalimat menggoda yang Naruto lempar, ini yang terparah.

Bukan berarti ia tak serius. Mulutnya berkata dengan nada ringan kalimat yang seharusnya diutarakan dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Awalnya ia memang kesal pada Sasuke; pada sesuatu yang digelisahkan pria itu.

Naruto berkata suka; ia juga tak mengerti suka dalam bentuk apa.

Sekarang ia bertanya-tanya sampai kapan kerja tim berdua menjadi sehening pemakaman lewat jam 12 tengah malam. Naruto memang pencipta kebekuan. Walaupun ia tak begitu mempedulikan—karena saat ia melirik Sasuke pun ekspresi pria itu tak berubah. Menghadapi pria minim bicara terkadang membuatnya tertantang. Sebisa mungkin ia akan berusaha membuat pria itu mengalihkan mata padanya.

Mungkin ini sulit.

Pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu memang menarik. Benar-benar menarik dalam segala aspek. Namun yang kini terpatri jelas di otaknya; wajah tampan, kulit halus, bibir merah, rambut terurai jatuh—oh dan yang paling indah dari semuanya adalah mata yang hitam pegam. Sungguh perpaduan yang memukau. Naruto pernah sampai tak berkedip saat ditatap. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makluk tanpa cacat seperti itu sedangkan kesempurnaan hanya milikNya?

Mendesah, kaleng tipis digunting dengan pola yang tercetak. Tugas prakarya ini dikira akan berakhir mudah, namun detail pola yang dibuat Sasuke benar-benar menakjubkan. Hebatnya semua yang mengerjakan adalah Naruto.

Ini bukan keluhan. Ini adalah pekerjaan sepenuh hati.

Kalau saja dengan cara ini si Uchiha itu akan memerhatikannya, ia rela lelah sampai pagi.

Lucunya, Sasuke adalah tuan muda yang manja. Naruto bisa menebak dari gerak-gerik pria itu saat mereka dalam kebersamaan yang disusun takdir ini. Ia terkekeh. Sasuke pasti seorang pangeran dari sebuah istana yang biasanya hanya mengontrol perintah.

Lihat saja caranya memegang pisau. Dahi pria itu berulang kali berkerut seumpama berperang batin dengan benda tajam itu.

Naruto harus memeringatinya agar tak terluka.

Tetiba terdengar desahan. Naruto mendongak. Wajah Sasuke di temaram lampu rumahnya yang redup tampak letih dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Pria itu memang sering menggelisahkan sesuatu.

Naruto mencatat.

"Aku tak masalah dengan gay, biseksual dan semacamnya," kata pria itu tiba-tiba saja tanpa peringatan.

Naruto bergeming dengan gunting yang memotong pinggiran kaleng tipis bekas soda.

Dan apa katanya?

Omong-omong Naruto juga tak peduli tentang hal semacam itu. Tentang bagaimana orientasi manusia terhadap manusia lainnya. Semuanya tak ada hubungan dengannya. Ucapan suka itu hanya mengalir dari mulut, seolah-olah Naruto tak akan punya waktu lain untuk menyatakan itu.

Naruto tak butuh jawaban cepat.

"Jadi kau menggelisahkan tentang hal itu sejak tadi? Makanya wajahmu terkekuk bosan begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. "Mungkin iya."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku hanya merasa harus mengatakan itu." Naruto memajang pola bentuk bulat bersama pola lain yang sudah jadi. Ia terkekeh puas. "Hasilnya tak buruk juga."

Sasuke diam saja. Kesempatan itu Naruto gunakan untuk menatapnya dari samping. Hidung pria itu bangir dan terdapat bintik kemerahan samar.

Di sisi lain Naruto heran kenapa pria itu selalu saja menunjukkan ekspresi yang rumit?

Uh.

Padahal Naruto percaya pada apa yang dikatakannya lho.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	17. I Think About You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Naruto memilin cuatan rambut Sasuke tanpa sadar, yang pada saat itu menjuntai menutupi matanya yang tengah menempel seluruh pola kaleng. Pria itu nampak serius. Padahal Naruto sudah mengantisipasi risiko dari apa yang dilakukannya.

Ia berkata, "Apa kau ada rencana untuk menjenguk kucing kita?"

Tangan Sasuke berhenti di udara. Tak menjawab, detik berikutnya sibuk pada polanya lagi.

"Kupikir kau ingin melihat perkembangan mereka. Si kecil sudah mulai merangkak, mereka sangat kecil."

"Lain kali."

Naruto menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke, memblokirnya untuk menatap pola membosankan itu.

"Bisakah kau menatapku saat berbicara?"

Maka Sasuke menatapnya. Alisnya menukik.

Dan bukan tatapan seperti itu yang dimaksud Naruto. Ia mendesah. "Kupikir kau peduli kucing," katanya.

"Kupikir kau juga."

"Memang benar. Tapi mereka butuh lebih dari satu pengasuh."

Sasuke menggaruk pangkal hidung. "Mereka belum bisa berjalan. Kurasa tak semerepotkan itu."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka bisa berjalan? Kalau nanti mereka bisa berlarian mengacau rumahku, mereka akan membuatnya berantakan seperti yang kau lihat waktu itu. Kotoran mereka juga bau. Kalau berceceran maka pamanku akan marah."

Pola diletakkan Sasuke ke meja. Tak mau peduli. Ia mengambil potongan kaleng lain dan sebuah lem perekat kuat. Pola yang membentuk seperti bulatan roda direkat pada yang lain sehingga membentuk sebuah kendaraan bermotor yang hampir sempurna.

Meskipun ini kerja tim, Sasuke memang tak terlalu banyak mengambil bagian tersulit. Menyusun rencana dan membongkar pasang pola itu hal mudah. Kaleng-kaleng ini merupakan sesuatu yang tajam ketika sudah dipotong beberapa bagian. Tangan Naruto sempat tergores karenanya.

Lalu ... mengenai hal yang diributkan pria itu, Sasuke merasa tak ambil pusing. Naruto memang orang yang kelebihan bicara dan mencari-cari alasan agar Sasuke mau bicara dengannya padahal itu sangat melelahkan. Bicara terus menerus pada situasi yang sedang tidak mendukung membuatnya berpikir apakah si _blonde_ ini tak tahu namanya fokus?

"Bisakah kau ambilkan aku air dalam baskom? Tanganku agak lengket karena lem."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Naruto menuju ke belakang dan kembali dengan baskom air bersih.

Sasuke mencelupkan tangan dan menggosoknya. Ia melirik Naruto. Pria itu tengah menatap tangannya, namun tak benar-benar menatap. Rupanya ia melamun.

"Apa kau sudah bosan dengan kucing itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Kesiap, Naruto mendongak dan menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku suka kucing, _Teme!"_

Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Kalau aku akan bosan secepat itu, berarti aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa mempertahankan sebuah hubungan."

Huh?

Apakah kedua kalimat itu merupakan sebuah korelasi? Rasa-rasanya tidak.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Sebenarnya melihat mereka setiap hari membuatku ingat kau."

Sasuke membeku.

Ini bukan sebuah kesengajaan. Naruto melakukannya dengan sadar, dengan jujur, dengan hatinya. Karena melihat kucing-kucing itu memang mengingatkannya pada Sasuke.

Bahkan tanpa mereka, ia akan ingat pada Sasuke.

Pada pertemuan mereka yang indah.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	18. I Create You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Mungkin Naruto sedang kesurupan sesuatu karena bicaranya ngawur.

Akan tetapi itu bukan sebuah alasan untuk Sasuke peduli padanya. Jauh-jauh hari ia memang menganggapnya teman; menyukainya, percaya padanya, melihat kebaikannya dan memikirkannya. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Sasuke punya batasan untuk membuat siapa pun masuk dalam kehidupannya. Ia memang suka pilih-pilih. Karena apa pun yang dimulai dengan tidak teliti akan merusak seluruh rencana yang ia susun matang.

Lihatlah, hidup saja punya rencana. Apalagi tentang berteman dekat dengan seseorang? Itu juga merupakan bagian dari hidup.

Sasuke benci namanya sakit hati.

Jadi, ia tak peduli.

Kerja tim mereka selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini keduanya sibuk membereskan potongan kaleng yang berserakan juga lem perekat yang menempel tak semestinya. Ada beberapa kaleng tipis bekas soda yang akhirnya tak terpakai. Sasuke menyesal membawa kaleng sebanyak itu sedangkan yang mereka butuhkan tak lebih dari lima.

Maka ia mengambil gunting. Kalau hanya kaleng soda, teksturnya tidak akan sekeras kaleng susu dan ia bisa memotongnya dengan mudah. Pertama ia memotong bentuk asal, lama kelamaan ia membuat bentuk tubuh _chibi_ tanpa kepala dan menjajanya di meja. Lalu ide lain terpikir, buka ide sih, namun sebuah kenyataan bahwa seonggok tubuh butuh kepala. Dan ia mulai menggunting kaleng lagi.

Sebuah kepala; rambut lancip mirip durian.

Dengan berbekal alas kaleng yang diwarnai biru dengan pilok keseluruhan, ia menempel dua pola itu membentuk tubuh yang lengkap.

Kalau dipikir-pikir pola itu sangat mirip dengan—

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sasuke terkesiap, menarik kaleng secara impuls dan menggores jarinya sampai terluka. Naruto mendekat.

"Oi! Oi! Berapa kali harus kuingatkan, _Teme?!_ Kau ini tidak hati-hati! Cepat bersihkan jarimu dengan air, aku akan menempelkan plester," kata Naruto, berbalik pada kotak obat.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan pola yang dibuatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu membasuh tangan. Naruto segera menempelkan plester pada ibu jarinya yang tergores. Bahkan Sasuke tak merasa perih sama sekali, akan tetapi pria itu meniup-niup serta mengusapnya pelan-pelan.

"Kukira sudah kubereskan semuanya," gerutu pria itu sambil membereskan sisa pola yang digunting Sasuke ke belakang.

Begitu Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya lagi, tangan Sasuke meraba pola bentuk tubuh yang merupakan perwujudan dari fitur Naruto. Rambut lancip kulit durian. Sasuke meringis, kenapa ia bisa membuat pola itu?

Kenapa ia membuat figur Naruto?

"Ayo. Sudah hampir larut."

Dan kenapa ia membiarkan Naruto mengantarnya pulang padahal ia lelaki yang tak takut apa pun?

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	19. I Regret You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Naruto sedang memukul kepalanya sendiri ke loker pribadi saat Kiba datang.

"Kau kenapa?"

Naruto terkesiap, melirik Kiba, lalu membenturkan kepalanya lagi. Ia melakukannya dengan gerakan lambat, yang terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Kiba saat dahi membentur. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, Naruto memang tidak waras kadang-kadang—bahkan setiap hari.

Shikamaru datang sambil menguap lebar. "Kenapa dia?"

"Terserang demam cinta." Kiba menyahut asal.

"Serius? Memangnya ada yang mau pacaran dengannya?"

Naruto tak memedulikan mereka. Semakin didengar, yang diterima telinganya hanya ejekan. Memang itu bukan masalah besar sejak ia tahu ejekan itu hanya sebagai bahan bercandaan mereka, karena Naruto sendiri sering melakukannya. Kali ini otaknya sedang tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik; sejak kemarin ia hanya memikirkan satu-dua hal yang biasanya mampir sekilas di otak, namun sekarang menjadi begitu intens.

Naruto membenturkan dahi lagi.

"Oi! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" gerutu Kiba.

Masalah Naruto begitu banyak dan bertumpuk, ia perlu mengingatkannya hatinya; tentang bagaimana pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke menginvasi hidupnya lebih mendalam.

 _Pertama,_ ia memang bi dan tertarik pada Sasuke sejak pandangan pertama di upacara pembukaan mereka sebagai murid baru tiga tahun lalu.

 _Kedua,_ sejak mereka akhirnya ditakdirkan dalam kelas yang sama, rasa suka itu menjadi lebih agresif. Naruto merasa sekadar menatap wajah tampan itu bukan sebuah kecukupan baginya, ia masih haus pada keharusan yang lain.

 _Ketiga,_ seketika saja rasa suka itu menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali. Sehingga mengingat pria itu membuatnya sakit mendadak; suhu tubuh meningkat, darah berdesir, jantung berdegup dan gemetar seluruh tubuh.

Apakah inti dari ini semua?

 _Madly in love?_

Ini lebih kepada perasaan seumpama menemukan harta karun melimpah di galian tanah dan tak seorang pun tahu selain dirinya.

Meriah dan menyenangkan.

 _"Akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta padaku."_

Naruto memukul lokernya, kali ini dengan tangan, lebih keras dari yang awal.

Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Kurasa dia sudah tidak waras."

"Dia memang tidak waras. Aku baru saja melihat telinganya menegang ke atas, juga ekornya menyabet sana-sini."

"Siapa? Siapa? Siapa serigala yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Lee datang dengan rambut mangkuknya yang berkilauan, memeluk Kiba dan Shikamaru sekaligus. Tersenyum lebar sekali. "Apakah pria yang tak laku-laku itu lagi?"

Kali ini Naruto menoleh. "Hah?"

"Ups."

"Tinggalkan dia, Lee, sebelum kau diterkam." Shikamaru memperingatkan.

"Orang jatuh cinta memang sadis."

Apa yang harus diperbuat oleh Naruto? Teman-temannya memang pintar membaca situasi, hanya saja ini bukan jatuh cinta lagi. Ini sudah yang terparah.

"Aku akan—"

Suaranya berhenti begitu saja saat melihat seseorang menghalangi matanya saat menerawang ke depan. Orang itu bergerak pada pintu lokernya dengan gerakan pelan di mata Naruto. Posturnya yang ramping sangat pas dalam genggamannya. Rambut hitamnya bergerak samar. Ketika orang itu menoleh, Naruto terbawa perasaan, berjalan ke depan tanpa sadar. Menggapai pipi.

 _Plak!_

"Huh?"

Lalu tersadar mendapat pelototan murka dari wajah tampan di depannya.

HUH?

"Sasuke, a-aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku, ya."

Dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Serius, aku sedang melamun dan—"

Kalimatnya terhenti, terdengar tawa terpingkal di belakangnya. Naruto tidak peduli lagi kenapa ia bisa maju jauh dari loker dan berada di mana Sasuke berada.

"Jadi kau jatuh cinta pada pria es itu?" Kiba yang tawanya paling keras berkata sambil memegangi perutnya yang kegelian. Shikamaru tertawa ditahan, sedangkan Lee menutup mulutnya dengan mata memicing curiga—tertawa juga.

Hal itu mengundang warga sekolah yang berdiam di loker saling lihat.

"Kau ingat ekspresinya saat memegang pipi Sasuke?" Kiba memancing.

"Itu romantis, _man!"_

"Mereka cocok jadi gay. Sekolah ini perlu berfantasi sekali-kali."

"Memangnya Sasuke itu gay?"

"Si berisik dan si kaku. Perpaduan yang pas."

"Ayo, ambil foto!"

Sasuke menggemeretakkan gigi. Ia merasa ini sudah keterlaluan. Naruto malah bengong melihat keributan yang disebabkannya dan bertindak seperti korban.

Maka, Sasuke meraih kerah pria itu cepat-cepat, melemparkan tinju yang telak di pipi.

Napasnya kembang kempis. Naruto menatapnya bingung dan sakit.

 _"Brengsek!"_

Sasuke pergi.

Di tempatnya, Naruto meringis. Berusaha mengejar namun sorakan yang diterima masih sangat luar biasa. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah dengan pria itu. Pipinya yang sakit ini tak seberapa. Sasuke pasti lebih terluka.

Apalagi sekarang? Seharusnya Naruto tidak lengah begini!

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	20. I Ignore You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Tidak pernah Sasuke merasa sememalukan ini.

Pada saat kakinya dihentak, amarahnya makin timbul. Ada rasa malu juga, sedikit. Karena kejadian barusan adalah hal baru yang dirasakan Sasuke seumur hidup.

Memang ia tahu bahwa pria itu gila, Namun tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di otaknya bahwa pria itu akan mempermalukannya di depan warga sekolah yang masih bergerumul di loker. Mau taruh di mana wajah Sasuke? Mungkin, Sasuke memang tak pernah peduli tentang bagaimana orang menatapnya, hanya saja ini akan berpengaruh pada masa depannya sebelum meraih kelulusan.

Mereka—si penyorak bodoh itu—pasti akan memperpanjang hal ini. Setiap pagi Sasuke akan disiram oleh ejekan. Tch. Membayangkan hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Hilang sudah ketenangan sekolah yang ia damba selama ini.

Sasuke mememang pipi yang tadi disentuh oleh Naruto, ekspresi pria itu terlintas begitu saja. Naruto tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi itu sebelumnya, ekspresi yang seolah-olah depresi akan sesuatu, ekspresi yang aneh dan membuat Sasuke terenyuh.

Tidak! _Tidak!_

Kakinya menendang meja. Dada linu. Dahinya mengernyit sebab tak hilangnya ekspresi Naruto dari otaknya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sampai-sampai tak sadar apa yang dilakukannya? Sasuke sedikit menemukan konklusi setelah berperang batin. Pertama-tama; dimulai dari fantasi Naruto, ekspresi pengharapan yang kentara, tangan bergerak tanpa sadar dan pipinya ...

"Uh." Tangan Sasuke mengibas pipinya sendiri. "Dia pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum terhadap seorang gadis."

Lalu, seorang gadis pemalu masuk ke kelas. Sasuke ingat namanya Hinata. Seorang gadis penyendiri yang pemalu dan tak sadar bahwa ia selalu mendapat perhatian karena dadanya yang besar.

Sasuke menatap Hinata intens. Si empunya memergokinya dan menunduk tak nyaman.

"S-Sasuke- _kun?_ "

"Berisik!"

Akan tetapi, Sasuke terus menatapnya, berharap bisa mempraktekkan apa yang difantasikan pria _blonde_ itu terhadap seorang gadis; contohnya Hinata yang punya dada melon. Baru beberapa detik, ia menyerah, gadis itu benar-benar tak bisa membuatnya tegang.

Jadi apa yang dibayangkan Naruto sampai ia menatapnya dengan putus asa begitu?

Naruto pernah bilang suka. Apa itu serius?

"Argh!"

Hinata melonjak. Ingin pergi karena di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua.

Bersamaan dengan itu, satu persatu siswa masuk ke kelas. Telinga Sasuke bergerak-gerak mendengar namanya masih menjadi bahan ejekan. Maka ia akan kembali pada mode andalannya menghadapi dunia ini. Pemandangan di luar jendela yang penuh pepohonan hijau lebih menarik. Dagu ditaruh di telapak tangan dan ia mulai mengantuk.

Kursinya di sebelah tergeser.

"Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi, pria itu datang mengacau.

"Hei!" Bahunya disentuh. Awalnya pelan, lalu agak keras. "Kau marah padaku?"

Sasuke menarik bahunya menjauh, namun tak menoleh. Ia kembali membayangkan fantasi Naruto pada gadis, dan ia marah sekali.

"Sasuke?"

Diam.

"Sasuke!"

Kedua bahunya diguncang. Ia berdecak.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke?!"

Kepalanya pening sebab saat Naruto memanggil namanya, begitu pula bahunya diguncang-guncang. Entah bagaimana memyingkirkan pria keras kepala itu? Semoga dengan mengabaikannya terus-menerus akan membuatnya kelelahan.

"Sasuke?! Hei, kau mendengarku, kan?"

Sunyi senyap.

"Jangan dengarkan kata mereka, ya. Itu hanya bercanda."

 _Bercanda katanya?_ Tch.

"Sasuke ..."

"UWAH!"

Sasuke hampir terjengkang kalau Naruto tak memegang lengannya. Pria itu tiba-tiba menunjukkan wajahnya begitu saja di depan Sasuke dekat jarak yang sangat tipis.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke, nanti jatuh!"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dengan kasar, mengingatkan pria itu secara non-verbal agar tak mengganggunya lagi.

Naruto angkat tangan menyerah.

Begitu pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya, semilir angin kembali mengendalikan ketenangan. Tak ada suara apa pun di sebelahnya lagi. Hanya rambutnya terasa ditarik-tarik oleh sepasang jari.

"Abaikan, abaikan, abaikan, abaikan, abaikan." Sasuke terus merapalkan itu sampai ia tertidur.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	21. I Need You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Suasana sudah agak tenang setelah beberapa hari. Hanya ada satu-dua anak yang masih menggosipkan mereka, namun Naruto masih belum bisa memaafkan teman-temannya.

"Naruto, ada kaset _game_ baru di rumah Shika. Mau ikut?" Kiba bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku." Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"Kau masih marah? Ayolah, ini tidak seperti kau saja."

Naruto mengabaikannya, dan terus mengabaikan siapa pun hingga bel berdering pulang.

Semenjak Sasuke tidak mau berbicara dengannya, ia merasa lemah. Naruto pernah merasakan sakit hati ditolak puluhan gadis, tapi rasanya ini jauh lebih parah. Ketika ia ingin lebih dekat dengan pria yang disukainya sejak menjadi murid baru, usahanya harus kandas saat sudah menemukan titik terang.

Sasuke memang tak ada tanda-tanda suka padanya. Bagi Naruto melihat kebekuan pria itu mencair terhadapnya saja sudah merupakan permulaan bagus. Namun kini seolah-olah dinding yang runtuh di antara mereka semakin meninggi sampai ia tak bisa melihat wajah tanpa cacat itu lagi.

Oh, Tuhan.

Kalau cinta semiris ini ...

Dan Naruto merasa lebih kesepian saat Sasuke tidak masuk ke kelas. Pria itu tidak hadir saat ia membutuhkannya. Naruto berusaha mengerti saat di meja guru telah terselip surat izin absen dari pria itu dengan alasan sakit.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Pria itu baik-baik saja kemarin.

Sesampainya di rumah, keadaan tak lebih baik karena Naruto seakan melanjutkan kegalauannya di sana. Ia melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan kacau sehingga sang paman mengomel. Ketika Iruka melihat keponakannya itu tak bergairah, maka ia mengerti ada yang tak beres.

"Kau tidak memberi makan kucingmu?" tegur Iruka.

Kesiap, Naruto baru sadar beberapa cakaran kecil mampir di kaki. Kucing-kucing kecil itu mengeong kelaparan sambil menggigitinya.

"Uh, ya, di mana aku taruh makanan mereka," katanya linglung.

"Coba kau lihat di lemari."

Naruto menemukannya, ia menarik bungkus makanan itu dengan asal. Isinya berhamburan dan kucing berkumpul untuk memakannya di bawah.

"Aish, tunggu. Biar kutaruh di mangkuk dulu. Tunggu, ya."

Iruka menghela napas. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada," katanya sambil memasukkan biskuit kucing itu ke mangkuknya.

"Kupikir aku bisa dibohongi olehmu sekali-kali, nyatanya tidak. Aku bisa langsung tahu bahwa kau tidak jujur."

Lima belas tahun mengasuh Naruto bukan waktu yang singkat bagi Iruka. Pria itu bahkan tak repot mencari istri dan memilih fokus membesarkan Naruto sedirian padahal mereka tak ada ikatan kekeluargaan.

Naruto kecil yatim piatu dulunya ia angkat dari temannya yang telah meninggal.

"Kau itu laki-laki, jadi bukan saatnya untuk resah memikirkan masalah."

"Maksud paman?"

Iruka tersenyum kecil, jenis senyuman yang menenangkan. "Kebanyakan laki-laki akan menyelesaikan masalahnya secepat mungkin karena mereka tidak suka hal yang merepotkan."

Naruto ingin tertawa karena yang ia mulai memahami apa yang dikatakan pamannya. Lagipula kenapa ia begitu bodoh untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali bukan dirinya?

Maka ia undur diri, sebelumnya meminta sang paman untuk memberi makan kucingnya sambil izin ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dan diambilnya ponsel, nama Sasuke langsung dalam pencarian. Dengan mengetik sepatah atau dua kata, ia terkekeh sendiri.

Pada saat itu ia mengetik sebuah pesan,

"Kucing kita butuh kau, _Teme!"_

 _Dan aku juga._

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	22. I Miss You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Kalau ada yang bisa dikatakan sebagai orang nomor satu paling keras kepala, mungkin Naruto adalah orangnya.

Sore itu, ketika Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka kotak pesan. Bukan jenis pesan yang berisik, hanya berupa kata yang tidak penting dan malah seperti sebuah pesan biasa yang dikirim seolah tak terjadi apa pun di antara mereka. Sejak mendapat pesan itu, energi seolah dipompa ke dalam fisiknya. Rasa sakit, letih dan lemas hilang spontanitas. Ini adalah hari yang buruk awalnya, karena Sasuke harus mengawali pagi dengan rasa tak nyaman di tubuh. Ia merasa demam, sakit kepala dan linu di sekujur badan. Pada saat itu Itachi menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di rumah dan akan meminta izin pada guru. Sasuke menurut saja.

Di nakas sudah tersedia bubur yang tak hangat lagi, air putih dan dua bungkus obat.

Mendesah, ia bangkit dari rebahnya dan meraih segelas air. Mulutnya terasa pahit dan tak merasa akan baik-baik saja setelah makan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memandangi ponselnya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali pada pesan yang sama. Ia mendengar pesan itu bersuara; suara yang serak dan basah.

Apakah ia harus membalasnya?

Kemarin ia sedang dalam mode marah besar pada Naruto. Bukan marah pura-pura mencari perhatian atau apa, tapi benar-benar marah; pada gosip yang tersebar, pada tawa mengejek. Ini sama sekali bukan Sasuke, yang harus peduli pada ejekan orang lain dan membikin penyakit hatinya sendiri.

"Lucu sekali."

Karena ia merasa ingin melihat pria itu sekarang, meskipun hanya untuk melampiaskan emosi.

Dan ia terkesiap, ponsel berdering, pesan masuk.

Itachi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Kakaknya memang selalu perhatian padanya. Ia segera mengetik balasan, yang saat itu mengalir begitu saja semudah ketikkan jari;

"Terima kasih kepada penyokong energi. Aku sehat, _Nii-san."_

Lalu ia mengernyit membaca kalimatnya sendiri.

Kemudian tersentak sadar atas kebodohan itu. Ponsel dalam genggaman langsung dilesak di bawah bantal. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung kembali berbaring, menutup muka dengan selimut dan membiarkan napasnya berembus cepat-cepat beradu dengan jantungnya yang bernasib sama.

Apa ini?

Ia sudah gila, ya?

Kali ini ponselnya bergetar lagi. Getaran yang cukup lama dan menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa itu adalah sebuah panggilan telepon. Sasuke tak ragu untuk menengoknya, pasti Itachi, namun spekulasi itu dipatahkan oleh satu nama yang membuat dahinya langsung mengerut dalam-dalam. Tanpa sengaja menggeser tombol angkat.

 _"Teme?"_

Uh.

"Aku di halte tempat kita bertemu waktu itu. Beritahukan alamat lengkapmu. Aku ingin ke sana."

Sasuke meringis. Refleks menutup panggilan itu secara sepihak. Ia menyembunyikan diri dalam selimut lagi dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur dengan getaran ponsel yang tak berhenti beberapa menit setelahnya.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	23. I Hate You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Naruto mengernyit saat sambungan telepon itu terputus tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mendengar suara Sasuke dalam panggilan itu, tapi ia tahu pria itu mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah membekali dirinya dengan alamat rumah Sasuke dalam genggaman. Hanya ia ingin memastikan sendiri dengan menelepon pria itu secara langsung. Naruto pikir karena sedang sakit mungkin pria itu tak bisa menjawabnya dan langsung menutup telepon. Ia mendesah. Nampaknya ia harus mencari sendiri alamat itu.

Komplek perumahan langsung menjamah mata. Di depan gapura megah perumahan itu terdapat patung singa besar yang dari mulutnya memancurkan air dalam kolam kecil sebagai identifikasi komplek. Naruto berjalan menuju ke pos satpam, berbincang mengenai alamat dan segera diarahkan pada rumah berpagar tinggi dengan papan kecil bertuliskan nama Uchiha.

"Uwah. Besar sekali." Naruto mendongak untuk melihat bangunan bertingkat yang terjangkau dari luar pagar. Rumah itu bukan satu-satunya rumah besar dalam komplek itu, sebelumnya ia melihat rumah mewah yang sama hampir di semua blok.

Ini benar-benar kawasan orang kaya.

Tak hilang takjub, Naruto masuk ke celah gerbang terbuka. Dihadapkan pada pintu ganda putih dengan bel yang tertempel di bagian kanan pintu. Ia menekan itu, beberapa kali, lalu pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik berambut hitam. Mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf, kau siapa?"

Naruto tersentak. Terkekeh kemudian. _"Ano,_ aku Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelas Sasuke."

Wanita itu tampak sumringah. Ia mempersilakan Naruto masuk sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke. Naruto dibimbingnya menuju pintu kamar yang memiliki papan nama, ia tersenyum melihat nama yang tertulis di sana.

Namun beberapa kali diketuk, tak ada sahutan. "Sasuke sedang sakit, mungkin sekarang dia tertidur," kata Mikoto tak enak hati.

Dalam hati Naruto ingin marah; mendobrak pintu itu dan menyeret si Uchiha keluar. Namun yang dilakukan malah sebaliknya, ia menyerahkan kantung yang dibawanya sejak tadi pada Mikoto.

"Aku mengerti. Tolong berikan ini padanya saat Sasuke bangun nanti."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Sasuke sangat jarang mengenalkan temannya padaku. Dia sangat tertutup."

"Ah, itu, Sasuke anak yang pintar jadi dia lebih mementingkan belajar ketika di kelas."

Mikoto menutup mulutnya kaget. "Benarkah?" Lalu menepuk bahu Naruto. "Dia terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri. Tolong ingatkan Sasuke untuk bermain sekali-kali, Naruto- _kun._ "

"Aku selalu mengajaknya bermain, tapi dia menolak."

"Kau harus tahu kalau Sasuke sangat keras kepala."

Saat Mikoto terkekeh. Naruto tertawa tanpa sadar. "Aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku pamit, semoga Sasuke lekas sembuh."

"Terima kasih. Akan kusampaikan salam darimu padanya."

Maka, Naruto membungkuk, dibimbing menuju ke pintu depan lagi. Matanya tak sanggup menyembunyikan takjub pada interior rumah Sasuke yang megah seperti istana. Di dalamnya saja, Naruto merasa bisa bermain sepak bola tanpa kerepotan menyenggol perabotan. Ia juga melihat jam dinding berdiri yang detaknya terdengar seperti mesin pada arloji. Ada figura besar keluarga, di foto Sasuke terlihat kecil berdiri di samping seorang pria yang memiliki ekspresi kokoh dan dingin. Semua wajah mereka hampir identik.

"Hati-hatilah di perjalanan pulang," kata Mikoto tiba-tiba, menyadarkannya.

"Ah, ya. Aku permisi."

Saat nyaris menggapai gerbang, Naruto menoleh, merasa dipandang. Secara insting ia melihat pada jendela, yang refleks menggerakkan tirai untuk tertutup. Ia mendengus, barusan saja ia melihat siluet seseorang di sana. Saat tirai ditutup, ia masih melihatnya di balik kain tipis jendela tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke ...

Jadi pria itu masih menghindarinya? Bahkan sekarang Naruto tak akan kaget, jika alibi sakit merupakan satu-satunya cara Sasuke agar tak bertemu dengannya. _Well,_ awalnya ia mencoba tak berpikir ke sana, nyatanya itu sedikit masuk akal.

Naruto mungkin akan mengakuinya, kalau ia benci dengan pria itu, benci dengan caranya melarikan diri.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	24. I'm Scared of You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Saat sudah kembali ke sekolah, dua hari kemudian, Sasuke merasa menggigil.

Kali ini bukan karena ia merasa sakit, namun karena rasa takut. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas saat bel berbunyi. Sebelumnya ia menyembunyikan dirinya dalam sudut yang tak terjangkau siswa manapun supaya tak bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. Masuk ke kelas yang bagai arena pertarungan jiwanya.

Naruto di sana; bercengkerama dengan Kiba.

Tanpa menarik perhatian lebih, akan tetapi Sasuke selalu menarik perhatian di mana saja, ia menuju ke bangkunya. Tatapan mata tertuju padanya seumpama ingin melubangi seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke tak acuh. Kali ini saja akan ia biarkan seluruh gosip murahan meluncur ke telinganya seperti angin. Walaupun pada akhirnya tak ada gosip atau ejekan apa pun yang mampir hingga ketika guru mereka masuk ke kelas.

Namun ...

Tatapan itu masih ada.

Punggung Sasuke bergerak tak nyaman, pening, ia menutup dan membuka matanya berkali-kali. Napasnya dihela.

Tetap tak tenang.

Saat ia punya keingintahuan besar akan tatapan intens di balik punggung, maka ia menoleh. Alih-alih menemukan mata siapa yang melirik, ia justru menemukan kenihilan.

Dan Naruto, di ujung sana, berkomat-kamit sambil menatap buku secara fokus.

Sasuke mendesah. Berbalik. Beralibi membaca buku tepat pandangan yang melubangi punggungnya terasa lagi. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ini seperti dihantui oleh sepasang mata makhluk tak kasat mata. Bahkan sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, tak ada ketenangan untuknya. Ia langsung dihampiri oleh pria yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihatnya hari ini, kabur pun percuma. Tanpa sempat menghindar, kedua tangan dikunci dan ia didorong paksa menghantam tembok.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Sasuke?"

Suara mendesis rendah itu membuatnya meringis.

"Jawab!"

"Hanya orang percaya diri yang menganggap dirinya diperhatikan sejak awal padahal tidak sama sekali." Sasuke berkata sambil melepaskan diri. Usaha yang sia-sia tentu saja. "Apakah caramu menarik perhatianku selalu gagal dan membuatmu marah?"

"Hah?"

"Hentikan ini semua."

Naruto menyipitkan mata.

"Aku muak."

Tangan Naruto mengepal hingga urat-urat di sekitarnya timbul. Kepalan itu melayang dan menghantam secepat kilat. Mata Sasuke menutup refleks, namun hantaman itu menimbulkan bunyi di sebelah telinga. Ia menoleh. Tembok retak tepat di samping kepalanya.

Pria itu mengembuskan napas yang kembang kempis. Kemarahan masih menguasainya meskipun Sasuke tak tahu apa masalahnya.

Lalu mata itu berubah, melembut, sepasang tangan bertengger di bahunya untuk meremas. Sasuke tak mengerti karena setelahnya kepala kuning itu melesak ke lehernya meniupkan napas yang panas menggelikan.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

"Kesalahanku bukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan."

 _Mungkin benar._

Sebab Sasuke teringat gosip mengenainya yang tak terlalu menggangu hari-harinya. Lalu kenapa ia menghindar? Selama ini ia punya antipati terhadap ejekan, ia tak peduli akan apa pun. _Benar._ Lalu Sasuke mendongak. Sadar sebab kelas begitu hening dengan penonton khidmat menyaksikan drama opera sabun mereka.

 _"Teme!_ Jawab aku!"

Bahu diguncang. Sasuke balas menatap.

Dan Sasuke tak akan menjawab, karena ia takut pada Naruto, takut pada apa yang akan diungkapkannya lebih dalam.

Takut terbawa suasana.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	25. I Venerate You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Naruto gelisah setengah mati. Dari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya mondar mandir tak jelas.

Kiba meliriknya penasaran, mengabaikan _game_ serunya di ponsel demi mengetahui apa yang membuat pria itu gelisah. Biasanya Naruto tak akan seheboh ini, walaupun ditolak gadia tercantik di sekolahnya sampai dipermalukan di depan umum. Ia juga tak malu bilang suka pada Sakura meskipun dihadiahi bogeman setiap hari.

Yeah. Naruto tidak benar-benar terobsesi dengan gadis bar-bar itu, terkadang Kiba heran kenapa bisa seorang gadis punya kekuatan mengerikan semacam Sakura yang bisa mematahkan tulang lelaki dengan sekali pukul.

Ngomong-ngomong yang cinta mati dengan Sakura cuma Lee.

Naruto sih tidak. Tapi ia selalu mengganggu gadis itu entah kenapa.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Kiba. Lalu sadar bahwa ada nama lain yang mungkin mengganggu pikiran Naruto sampai sebegini kacau.

Hampir seluruh warga sekolah tahu gosip ini; gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki dari kelasnya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Awalnya Kiba kira ini hanya candaan, Naruto memang tak terlihat punya pacar, tapi ia bukan homo. Namun melihat hubungan mereka dari jarak jauh saja menandakan Naruto begitu memuja pria angkuh itu.

"Apa karena pria es batu itu?"

Lalu, pria yang ia sebut namanya melintas.

Naruto tak bergerak banyak; malah terlihat sedih di antara matanya yang berbinar-binar seumpama melihat idola. Dagunya ditumpu kedua tangan. Kepala meneleng. Napasnya berembus seperti ban bocor.

"Menggapai bulan itu sulit," racaunya.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alis. "Bulan terlalu besar untuk digapai. Kenapa tak menjadi astronot saja dan mendarat di sana?"

"Benar juga."

Kiba mengangguk tak acuh. _Game_ bermain lagi.

Dalam beberapa menit keheningan, Kiba tak sadar bahwa otak Naruto mulai mendoktrin tindakan-tindakan di otaknya sebagai tindakan manusiawi. Pria itu mulai membayangkan bahwa 'mendarat' pada bulan tentunya harus punya kiat khusus dan usaha yang matang.

Maka, ia pergi, pergi secara harafiah. Pergi dari hadapan Kiba. Hanya saat Kiba mendongak, ia menemukan bahwa tangan Naruto sudah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pucat milik Sasuke. Si empunya mendelik horor, _shock,_ tak mampu bergerak.

Kiba memutar bola matanya. _Game_ bermain lagi.

Telinganya menulikan transmisi suara yang dihantarkan angin. Sebuah detak jantung. Kiba seolah-olah mendengar dua detak jantung diadu. Sama-sama cepat.

Kejadian ambigu yang dipertontonkan kemarin bukan mimpi; di mana Naruto begitu putus asa menggenggam Sasuke.

"Uhm, Sasuke, maaf untuk kemarin. Aku hanya kebingungan," kata Naruto, meski berkata begitu, tangannya tak melepaskan Sasuke yang menarik diri.

"Menjauh dariku sudah cukup untuk maafmu."

Mata Naruto tak beralih. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tetap tampan dalam keadaan apa pun? Kemeja yang terkancing penuh dengan dasi, _cardigan_ yang merangkup dadanya di balik kain tipis, posturnya yang tegak, pipi yang halus. Betapa Naruto memuja pria ini bukan karena hatinya saja, melainkan fiturnya yang mengagumkan.

Naruto tahu ditolak. Rasanya sakit. Bukannya ia ingin menyerah, ia justru semakin ingin merengkuh.

"Aku benar-benar putus asa karena kau tak memberi penjelasan apa pun."

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Naruto."

"Aku suka padamu. Suka yang sebenarnya."

Saat Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke sukarela, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pria itu tetap memukau. Naruto bukan benar-benar merelakannya, ia hanya memberi waktu pada hatinya.

Pada yang ia puja.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	26. I'm Stuck on You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

"Sasuke, ikut aku."

Sasuke menoleh terkejut, menyaksikan Naruto berdiri di belakang dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Meski yang terlihat di matanya hanya pandangan memicing yang tak membuatnya tersudut, namun cukup membuatnya menggigil.

Beberapa hari ini ia sudah menghindari Naruto yang berkelakuan semakin gila. Pria itu mengekori ke mana saja Sasuke pergi, bahkan lengket padanya ketika berada di kelas. Tak hanya itu, walaupun diabaikan, Naruto selalu mengajaknya bicara ini-itu sampai ia lelah mendengar.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang biasanya ia pakai.

Naruto terlalu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu sampai-sampai ia hanya menganga.

Sasuke meliriknya sambil menghela napas. Tak apa memberinya kesempatan.

Lalu pria itu tertawa menunjukkan gigi-giginya. "Ke rumahku, tentu saja."

Sasuke berbalik. "Baiklah."

Baru berapa langkah, bahunya ditarik. Ia terpaksa menghadapi ekspresi pria yang saat ini terkejut seolah melihat hantu. "K-Kau tidak menolaknya?" Ia berkata tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi beberapa hari ini kau—"

Wajah Sasuke berpaling. "Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, _Dobe."_

Naruto langsung gegas menyamainya langkahnya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk disiakan. Sasuke adalah orang yang kepribadiannya sulit ditebak, memang ia akan bersikap dingin, namun kebanyakan ia akan merubah sikapnya dengan tak terprediksi sehingga Naruto harus hapal gerak-geriknya.

Ini adalah kesempatan.

Mereka tiba di kediaman Naruto setelah berjalan kaki setengah jam. Ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu rapi seperti terakhir kali Sasuke ke sana untuk mengerjakan prakarya. Tidak ada susunan barang yang berubah tempat, hanya kardus tempat Naruto menyimpan kucing sudah hilang, diganti dengan kandang jeruji. Kucing itu di dalam mengeong.

Sasuke merasa hangat melihatnya.

Tangannya meraih setoples makanan berbentuk biskuit ikan, menumpahkannya di mangkuk terdekat. Ia seperti telah terbiasa di sini.

Sambil menunggu, karena Naruto izin keluar untuk membelikan beberapa minuman, Sasuke menyandar pada rak buku setinggi dua meter. Sebuah album foto menarik atensinya sebentar, ingin mengambil namun terlalu lancang jika tidak bertanya pada tuan rumah terlebih dahulu. Maka matanya mengitar ke bagian lain, sebelumnya Sasuke tak banyak memerhatikan sudut rumah ini, ia baru sadar bahwa ada banyak figura yang tersusun di bufet dekat televisi 21 inch di ruangan itu. Isinya hanya Naruto kecil bersama sang paman.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah hal yang mustahil baginya; dekat dengan seseorang hingga berkunjung ke rumah. Masalah yang ditimbulkan pria itu pada hatinya sangat menjengkelkan, bukan berarti Sasuke benci, namun memberinya kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya itu merupakan persetujuan matang.

Gosip yang beredar, ejekan, pandangan menghina; semuanya bukan masalah.

Sasuke jadi berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya membuat ia menghindari pria itu bahkan sesekali ingin mencekik lehernya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengerti ketakutan atas apa yang telah diucapkan Naruto, kata yang ambigu disebut bagi seorang pria pada pria lain. Mereka tidak mungkin punya hubungan itu—Sasuke tahu kode yang diberikan Naruto untuk ke sana.

Hanya, kecewa itu sakit.

Pengharapan besar itu butuh keberanian besar pula menanggung risiko.

Kalaupun ia mampu mengabaikan Naruto, nyata adanya pemberontakan dari pria itu. Ia akan terus dikejar, tanpa patah semangat, ke ujung dunia di mana ia pernah mengidamkannya. Dan ia akan berakhir terjebak dengan Naruto, disengaja atau tidak.

Pria yang gigih, huh? Bukankah dia seperti itu?

"Sasuke, kau mau soda atau lemon?"

Kesiap, Sasuke menatap siluet yang membelakangi matahari sore di pintu. Wajah tak terlihat, namun rambut menyala terang karena silau.

"Lemon."

"Heh. Tangkap ini."

Tangannya menangkap kaleng minuman, yang hangat. Bukan lemon atau soda, melainkan susu.

"Hm?" _Susu?_

Saat menatap Naruto, pria itu mengangkat bahu. Tertawa jahil seperti biasa.

"Kupikir aku akan membelikanmu yang lain, tapi baru ingat kalau kau baru saja sembuh. Lebih baik minum yang hangat-hangat."

Oh, Naruto berusaha menjadi pengertian?

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	27. I Wonder at You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Naruto tidak keberatan menatap seharian jika itu adalah makhluk yang indah.

Dalam beberapa hal, Sasuke memang indah, dan yang ditatap Naruto tanpa lelah memang pria itu. Naruto sudah tahu akan hatinya yang tak punya masalah jika berhubungan dengan pria—ini pertama kalinya dan ia bukan hanya mencoba, namun ia benar-benar menginginkan pria itu sampai jika tidak terwujud mungkin ia akan mati.

Terlalu berlebihan untuk ekspektasinya, namun ia menginginkan bibir yang bergumam lucu itu.

Tak disangka-sangka kekonyolan Naruto bisa sampai tahap cemburu pada hewan berbulu, tentang bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukan mereka dengan sangat lembut. Pria itu berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, Naruto sudah tujuh belas tahun dan menemui banyak karakterisasi manusia, tapi hanya Sasuke yang punya sesuatu menarik dalam dirinya.

 _"Dobe!"_

Naruto terkesiap dan melontarkan kata; _'Apa_ _?'_ sambil tertawa kikuk.

Barusan itu, apa Sasuke bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

"Ah, ya, kau tahu tempatnya 'kan? Kau sudah ke sana beberapa kali."

Sasuke mengangguk, bergegas pada ruangan yang merupakan tempat mandi yang merangkup toilet. Tak lama kemudian kembali dengan tangan dan wajah yang basah.

"Aku tak menemukan handuk."

Naruto menganga. Air jatuh mengalir melintasi pipi Sasuke sampai dagu, bibirnya pula basah, bulu matanya berembun. Sekali saja, tangan Naruto ingin menggapai untuk mengusap. Imajinasinya sangat berharap itu terlaksana.

Tanpa sadar ia berdiri, memegang pipinya, perlahan-lahan menuju bibir merah muda dengan celah terbuka sedikit. Ia tak melihat bahwa perbuatannya membuat Sasuke terkejut menegang. Aksinya terus menerus lancang sampai memasukkan sedikit jari di celah itu.

Bagaimana jika bibir itu dikecupnya sekarang?

Apakah terasa manis?

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	28. I Yearn for You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Sasuke tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi saat ini, kakinya seolah-olah dipasung kuat dalam sebuah kuncian papan dan tubuhnya membeku seperti es. Ada sebuah benda asing yang menempel pada bibirnya lalu melesak masuk. Rasanya amat panas seperti bara api, menyebabkan sekujur tubuh gerah dan ia berkeringat.

Sewaktu mundur, punggung dihadapkan dengan tembok. Tangan gemetaran mendorong sementara napas di ujung tanduk.

Tapi rasa ini begitu nikmat. Sesak bergairah.

Fantasi liar mulai melintasinya ruang bawah sadarnya, sesuatu yang lemas di bawah berdiri tegak. Sasuke mendelik hanya untuk kemudian tersedak napas sendiri hingga mereka terlepas.

Sasuke sadar ... sepenuhnya.

Mata biru di depannya tak lagi cerah saat ia tatap. Mereka berdua terengah seperti habis berlari. Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata di mulutnya, namun Sasuke tak mendengar, ia hanya terlalu kaget. Tak terlalu buruk rasanya, tapi ia betul-betul terkejut.

"S-Sasuke!" Nruto berteriak tiba-tiba, ia terkesiap. Lalu pria itu begitu saja menghela napas. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Aish!"

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya kikuk. Terlihat merasa bersalah.

Kenapa ia seperti itu?

Tubuh Sasuke mengendur ke lantai, mengistirahatkan semua beban. Naruto mengikutinya sambil menatap khawatir.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya merasa bibirmu sangat merah sehingga aku—"

Kalimat Naruto berhenti, ia melihat Sasuke menunduk terdiam. Rasa cemas menghampiri dadanya. Dijilatnya bibir sendiri menyesap manis Sasuke yang tersisa, sungguh, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendongak. "Hm?"

Sekarang ketika pria itu menjawabnya, Naruto tak bisa berkata apa pun.

"Apa kau barusan berkata bahwa kau menyukai bibirku?" kata Sasuke, nada yang dilontarkan terdengar sinis.

Mendengar itu, Naruto justru merasa rasa bersalahnya tidak berarti. Apa yang salah? Ia menyukai bibir itu dan seluruh yang dimiliki pria itu. Naruto lupa kalau ia barusan berhadapan dengan orang yang diinginkannya setengah mati.

Bahunya merileks. Beban diangkat.

"Aku bilang tak masalah dengan laki-laki."

Sasuke tertawa sinis saja. Lalu membawa tubuh untuk bangkit menyeka mulut. Tanpa berkata apa pun, ia mengambil tas dan melangkah ke pintu dalam diam.

Nyatanya kabur tak semudah itu, karena Naruto keburu memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk menahan.

"Kau marah?"

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Bukankah kau selalu melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"Katakan dengan jelas, Sasuke, kau marah atau tidak? Agar aku tahu untuk bersikap selanjutnya."

Akan tetapi Sasuke tak menjawab, mengetahui itu Naruto tak menyerah.

"Ini bukan informasi penting, tapi kukatakan padamu bahwa aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, pada Naruto lalu pada pergelangan tangannya.

 _"Ganbatte."_ Suaranya mengeluarkan nada tak acuh.

Maka, tangan ditarik, langkah memberat setiap detik ketika mereka berpisah. Sasuke dalam kegelisahan panjang yang tak pernah menemui ujung lagi. Biasanya ia sangat _to the point,_ kali ini kesannya ia terlalu berbelit-belit.

Sungguh, apa karena ia tak mengapa dengan semuanya?

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	29. I'm Better than You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Dan terjadi lagi.

Sasuke mengabaikan semua ucapannya dan ia tenggelam pada dunia yang dimilikinya sendiri. Naruto telah berusaha membuatnya bicara, ia tak menyerah untuk mengambil atensi pria itu, namun nihil.

Sampai beberapa jam ke depan.

Bel istirahat seperti oase bagi Naruto, ia langsung melintasi bangku, duduk di dekat Sasuke sebelum ia kabur.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya sebelum Naruto sempat berkata-kata.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini."

"Kita tak memulai apa pun."

Naruto mengerang jengkel. "Aku ingin kita bicara, Sasuke."

"Kita _sedang_ bicara."

Sial! Mau main-main rupanya. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menjadi mudah 'kan?"

Sunyi senyap.

Naruto tertawa sinis. Menggeleng tak percaya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan datar; jenis tatapan meremehkan yang sungguh dibencinya. Naruto tentu bukan termasuk manusia yang mudah dipermainkan, mungkin ia bodoh, tapi bukan berarti ia akan mengalah begitu saja. Karena dalam hal berlomba berkeraskepala, Naruto lebih unggul.

Saling tatap beberapa detik, Naruto berdiri, terlintas ide gila. Serta merta tangannya meraih tengkuk Sasuke dari posisi, lalu mengecup bibirnya.

Ciuman itu bukan kecupan monyet. Naruto sengaja melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam dan melumat.

"Aw, itu gila, _man!"_

"Lihat itu, mereka benar-benar pacaran?"

"Hei, lihat, aku menang taruhan tuh!"

"Mana, mana, aku mau lihat dari dekat."

"Sial. Homo itu eksis!"

Dan kata-kata sejenis itu segera memberondongi telinga Sasuke. Kalau terakhir kali ia bisa menikmati ciuman mereka yang dalam, maka ciuman ini hanya bisa dikatakan sebagai yang tergesa-gesa. Ia merasa aneh sekaligus ngeri, ia tak menikmati sama sekali. Kuluman yang diterimanya seduktif. Berapa kali ia memberontak, Naruto hanya bergeming, bergeser pun tidak.

Pria ini memiliki tenaga seperti kuda!

Berpikir cepat, Sasuke berdiri, mengadu kepala mereka sampai salah satu dari mereka mundur dan mengumpat. Sasuke terengah-engah di tempat.

Tatapan Naruto membuat aura di sekitar mereka memberat. Tak ada ekspresi rasa bersalah sama sekali seperti terakhir kali. Sialnya dengan tenang pria itu mengusap liurnya menggunakan punggung tangan sambil melemparkan tatapan yang tajam.

Ini adalah pertama kali Sasuke melihat itu, bulu kuduknya meremang.

Sasuke memustuskan untuk berbalik, hanya tengkuknya dicengkeram kekuatan tangan yang sama dan lagi-lagi ia dibungkam.

Matanya membelalak.

Kali ini tubuhnya melemas, mata menutup spontanitas, suara di sekitar mengejek namun samar di sensor pendengarannya. Semuanya terasa jauh. Ia merasa ringan seumpama di layang-layang.

"Kau kalah, Sasuke."

Lalu suara berbisik seiring napas hangat menerpa.

Sasuke kembali pada dunianya, kakinya menjejak, tubuh bersandar penuh ditopang sepasang tangan.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto melepaskannya perlahan-lahan. Dibiarkannya Sasuke jatuh terduduk di kursi, tak ada kebisingan yang mengejek drama barusan. Naruto telah melimpahi tatapan menusuk yang tanpa sengaja menyudutkan seluruh warga kelas. Ia membuktikan bahwa dirinya lebih baik dalam mendominasi—lebih dari siapa pun.

Bahkan lebih dari Sasuke.

Jika pria itu bisa mengintimidasinya dengan tolakan tajam, maka itu salah besar.

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	30. I Trust You

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

Sekarang Sasuke merasa bahwa ia yang harus menyelesaikan ini.

Itulah awal mula kenapa mereka berdua berada di balik gedung kelas. Sebuah taman yang merontokkan dedaun kuning menjadi tempat di mana Sasuke akan bicara. Benar-benar bicara; tentang kesalahpahaman mereka, tentang hal yang menggelisahkan tiada ujung.

Di depannya, Naruto berdiri, tak mau duduk meskipun Sasuke telah memberi gestur mempersilakan. Tatapan pria itu sangat dingin seolah-olah ia tak menyukai pertemuan ini. Seperti tampang ingin membunuh dengan dahi mengerut dalam-dalam dan rahang yang mengeras.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini sekarang," kata Sasuke, seperti mengulang ucapan Naruto kemarin. Lalu ia duduk, memalingkan muka.

Udara di sekitar mereka membeku karena kebisuan. Untuk sekian kalinya dalam suasana kondusif untuk bicara, salah satu dari mereka pasti merasa tak nyaman. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto pasti akan merasa seperti itu, jadi ia maklum jika akhirnya kesalahpahaman hari ini tak dapat diselesaikan juga. Ia mendesah. Berniat bangkit setelah sebelumnya menatap Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Akan tetapi ekspresi si pirang itu aneh. Lebih aneh dari terakhir kali mereka berciuman.

 _Gasp!_

Memalukan! Di saat seperti ini ia malah bertindak seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Sasuke ..." ucap Naruto tetiba.

Seluruh ketegangan di wajah Naruto seakan pecah begitu saja dan terganti sebuah kelegaan. Pria itu sekilas mengubah wajahnya menjadi berbinar-binar, Sasuke mendelik tak percaya, dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu sudah berjongkok di bawahnya.

"Uhm. Aku hanya—"

Kalimatnya terhenti, tangan dicengkeram.

 _Apa-apaan_ _si_ _pirang_ _ini?!_

Naruto nyengir. "Aku tahu kalau kau itu orang baik."

Kerutan muncul di sekitar dahi Sasuke. "Sejak kapan aku jahat?"

"Memporakporandakan hati seseorang itu sebuah perbuatan jahat juga."

"Aku tak merasa seperti itu." Sasuke buang muka.

Yang mengherankan, ketegangan di hati Sasuke mulai luruh pula dan Naruto terbahak-bahak menunjukkan ada yang lucu di antara percakapan mereka.

"Kau itu lucu, sangat lucu. Yeah, menggemaskan juga."

Sasuke menatapanya sekilas, cengiran itu tak hilang.

"Jangan menyebutku menggemaskan, aku bukan seorang gadis."

"Kau lebih menggemaskan dari gadis mana pun."

Sasuke tak tersentuh dengan pujian itu. "Oh."

Lututnya diremas. "Oi! Oi! Cobalah untuk ekspresif sedikit. Jangan kaku begitu."

"Aku tidak."

Sasuke diam saja saat remang menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Pegangan pada lututnya meremas makin seduktif, ia menampar tangan itu. Cukup kuat sebagai penolakan dan Naruto terlalu bebal karena yang ia lakukan selanjutnya malah duduk di sebelahnya sambil merangkum bahunya erat-erat.

Ia mendengar Naruto mendesah. "Bicara denganmu memang harus di tempat tenang seperti ini ya."

Daun gugur satu saat kalimat itu meluncur. Tempat ini memang setenang air di pagi hari yang menenangkan untuk urat syarafnya.

"Naa, Sasuke," Naruto memulai, "aku tak bercanda soal 'suka' padamu."

Sasuke tahu itu.

Bahunya disenggol sampai ia hampir terjorok ke depan. "Kau percaya 'kan? Ah, pasti iya!" tukas Naruto dengan nada percaya diri. "Wajahmu memerah kalau aku mendekat."

Wajah Naruto langsung mendekat, Sasuke gelagapan dan meraup mukanya untuk disingkirkan jauh-jauh. Ia sendiri berdiri. Tapi Naruto memegang tangannya.

"Aku suka kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak menoleh. Tak menolak dicengkeram pula.

"Kita pacaran mulai hari ini 'kan?"

Sasuke berbalik terkejut meskipun ia tahu bahwa pria itu akan berlaku seenaknya saja. "Mimpi saja kau!"

Lalu cengkeram itu terlepas dan Sasuke menjauh. Dari kejauhan itu, ia mendengar tawa terbahak-bahak seumpama mengolok jantungnya yang berdegup keras.

"Apa itu artinya aku boleh memimpikanmu?" teriak Naruto dari jauh. "Baiklah! Serahkan semuanya padaku. Mulai hari ini jangan sebut aku Uzumaki Naruto kalau mimpimu tidak indah ya! Itu janjiku!"

Langkah yang awalnya berjalan cepat menjadi lari. Tawa Naruto tak hilang, terngiang di kepalanya seperti suara ngengat.

Apakah mungkin ini saatnya ia mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto?

 _Sialan! Apa-apaan_ _ini!_

* * *

 ** _tbc ..._**


	31. I Love You (end)

**Disclaimer; Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

 ** _Memoirs_**

* * *

"Dari sini, aku tahu kalau kau memang menggemaskan." Naruto duduk di tepian ranjang. Dalam gulungan penghalau dingin, orang yang dicintainya di sana; berpegang teguh di kain tebal. Kepalanya muncul dengan sebagian rambut. Hidungnya telah tenggelam dalam selimut. Naruto langsung mematikan lampu meja sampai gelap, tangan menopang buku agenda usang di dada. "Rasanya ingin sekolah lagi."

Tangannya nakal meraba pada kedalaman kain pembungkus dan mendapat balasan sebuah lenguhan terganggu. Mulut Naruto tak tahan mengikik.

"Aku juga kedinginan, Sasuke."

Naruto membuka-menutup telapak tangannya, meremas sebongkah daging.

"Berbagilah selimut denganku," rengeknya.

Buntalan selimut membuka, tangan pucat terangkat tinggi membuat celah ruang. "Cepat masuk, _Dobe_." Suara itu bergumam.

" _Yessir_!"

Naruto menelusup masuk cuma-cuma.

"Hei, Sasuke. Selama ini kau sembunyikan di mana rahasiamu, hah?" tanya Naruto sesambil melesakkan kepala di leher pucat di sebelahnya.

"Hm?" Sebuah jawaban menggumam. Mata masih mejam.

Naruto gemas menjepit hidungnya dengan jari. Dibalas gumaman negatif. Naruto melepasnya suka rela, lalu menggusak rambutnya ke leher itu lebih intens lagi hingga empunya protes dan menjauhkan diri.

Ia memeluk pinggang yang bergeser erat-erat. "Aku rindu Sasuke kecil, dia sangat menggemaskan."

Sasuke melenguh.

"Sasuke yang sekarang cerewet seperti wanita hamil tua."

Kepala Naruto sengaja naik ke perut pria itu. Detak jantungnya bunyi dig-dug secara halus dan teratur. Ia tahu mereka kelelahan; terutama Sasuke yang sering melakukan kerja lembur pada perkerjaannya dan dipaksa mengepaki barang untuk dipindahkan ke rumah yang baru saja dibeli sejak pernikahan mereka. Rumah itu memiliki ukuran sederhana dengan halaman seluas dua lapangan basket yang terletak pada kaki gunung berjarak jauh dari jalan raya. Ini murni dambaan Sasuke yang ingin suatu tempat tanpa kebisingan. Pula tempat bernuansa hijau. Setelah tiga tahun, Naruto diam-diam mewujudkan itu.

Mereka sudah menginjak usia 25 tahun. Tiga tahun dalam ikatan abadi. Ajaibnya, itu bukan omong kosong.

Pernikahan memang terlaksana.

Tak indah pada masa awal; ditentang keras sana-sini dari berbagai pihak. Namun pondasi mereka tak goyah dan membuktikan bahwa tabu bukan sesuatu penyakit yang mesti dibasmi. Mereka hanya butuh kepercayaan dan butuh sekian tahun meyakinkan keadaan.

Sekarang mereka bahagia berdua. 3 tahun. 42 bulan. 1095 hari. 94608000 detik. Tepat hari ini.

Rumah ini adalah kado mereka berdua. _Dari Naruto._

Dalam genggaman, jejari mengetuk permukaan buku. Pada sampul kecil usang itu bertuliskan kalimat sarat makna, 'Kenang-kenang hidup' katanya. Isinya tak lebih dari sekadar coretan tangan lincah dengan tinta hitam. Menelurkan kenangan yang bangkit seperti reinkarnasi. Berkelebat membayangkan momen lucu yang hampir dilupa.

Tatapannya jatuh pada sosok pria yang jauh terlelap dalam mimpi, yang memiliki wajah perpaduan dari berbagai keindahan yang luar biasa.

Merasa bersyukur.

"Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau bangun sebentar?" Naruto membisik, melihat kelopak mata tertutup. Ia tak mengapa.

Akan tetapi tangan merayap ke balik bahu, menyingkir ke sebelah dan menarik tubuh dalam topangan. Sasuke digeser miring. Wajah menghadap padanya, melenguh, tapi tetap memejam. Jejari Naruto lancang melintasi hidung bangir tersebut hingga mulut. Sungguh, Naruto berani bertaruh bahwa seluruh kekayaan di dunia ini tak sanggup membayarnya untuk melepaskan keindahan ini.

"Sasuke, bangun."

Ditiupnya telinga. Empunya tersentak bergeser kepala.

Naruto meniupnya lagi. Lima tiupan. Terakhir ia merasa gemas sendirian dan mendaratkan cium di kening. Si objek tetap geming.

"Kalau kau tak bangun, aku akan membuatmu sesak napas, Sasuke."

Sebuah peringatan tegas!

Serta merta ia mengecup bibir merah muda itu. Pertama gigitan, kedua jilatan, ketiga dan seterusnya ia meraup rakus seperti semestinya libido beraksi. Sasuke melenguh, menjauh secara impuls dalam tidur, Naruto berpikir mungkin Sasuke mimpi buruk dan ia akan segera membuatnya mimpi indah dalam nikmat.

" _D-Dobe!_ "

Dan ia didorong jauh lalu dihadapkan pada mata Sasuke yang terbuka _shock_.

"Hai, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendesah letih. Mata mengantuk. "Kupikir aku bisa tidur barang sebentar malam ini, nyatanya aku salah."

Nada itu berupa sindiran kentara. Naruto tak terpengaruh, sebab ia malah terkekeh. Ia menikmati bagaimana ekspresi letih itu tetap saja terlihat indah. Kemudian angkat bahu. "Bila kau lupa, ini malam anniversary kita. Apa tak ada _candy light dinner_?"

"Aku tak butuh itu. Konyol. Aku ingin tidur saja."

"Kau tidur tanpa pertahanan, omong-omong." Naruto memperingatinya.

Terdengar decakan seiring mata yang menutup. "Kau selalu menyerangku dan beralasan yang sama."

"Salahkan wajahmu yang begitu menarik."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Yang sialnya terkesan angkuh. "Maafkan wajahku yang tampan kalau begitu."

Lantas, Sasuke berbalik dan memberikan punggungnya. Ia diam saja saat sebuah tangan menelusupi pinggangnya sampai melintasi ruang di depannya. Ia ngantuk _berat_. Namun, bukan Naruto jika akan memberinya istirahat. Beban besar tetiba membuat ranjang berderit ngilu, dan seketika ia diperangkap dalam kedua tangan yang memblokade gerak. Ia mendongak, membuka mata, melihat Naruto tengkurap di atasnya sambil menyangga tubuh dengan kedua tangan di sisi-sisi.

"Jadi, kau sembunyikan di mana rahasiamu yang lain?"

Sasuke mengernyit, pertanyaan yang belum terlontar langsung terjawab saat sebuah buku dihempas di samping tubuh. Naruto telah bangkit bersila. Bersedekap.

Sementara ia mengenali buku itu.

 _Ah!_

Tangan refleks meraih—benda 'kenang-kenang hidup' yang ia gores pada saat dulu. Seharusnya Sasuke telah membuangnya, bagaimana buku itu bisa terbawa di rumah baru mereka?

"Cerita ini belum lengkap 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Menghela napas, Sasuke bangun, mata bertatapan langsung dengan si biru tanpa gentar. _Well_ , cukup memalukan ia pernah menulis sebuah buku yang bisa dikatakan sebagai _buku diary_.

"Apa kau mengejekku?" Ia bertanya.

"Hm? Apakah wajahku terlihat begitu?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya sebentar, lalu berkata, " _Yeah_."

Naruto mendengus tak terima. "Kau selalu salah paham denganku. Aku adalah orang yang paling baik hati. Buku ini telah membuktikan bahwa kau terlalu banyak mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dan membuat dirimu gelisah sehingga melimpahkan kesalahan padaku!"

"Siapa yang tidak gelisah dengan pria aneh yang suka cium sembarangan?"

"Awalnya tidak seperti itu!"

"Ya, ya. Anggap saja aku berkata; iya."

 _Apa-apaan itu? Selalu saja mengelak dengan sesuka hati._

Naruto gemas sekaligus kesal. "Huh? Masih menyangkal!" Lalu ia mendorong Sasuke sampai berbaring. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana dirimu menikmatinya setiap kali dicium, _Teme_! Didekati sebentar, sudah memerah seperti kepiting."

"Di sini tidak ditulis begitu, _Dobe!_ "

"Kau harus tanya dari sudut pandangku dong."

Sasuke mendesah. "Kau memang keras kepala."

"Kenapa kau mengubah topik? Jusru kau yang keras kepala." Naruto memegang pipi Sasuke supaya menatapnya. "Lagipula kalau tidak keras kepala kau tidak mungkin jadi milikku."

"Heee, begitukah?"

"Nah, sekarang kau yang mengejekku."

"Kau tidak suka?"

Menggeleng. "Aku suka."

Degup jantung Sasuke berdegup dalam irama yang datar. Ia merasakan kecupan lembut di pipi hingga ia menoleh. Kelahi kecil memang sering mampir di antara obrolan mereka. Akan tetapi, mata Naruto tak bisa berbohong, ia selalu menatap dengan limpahan cinta. Di akhir kata pria itu selalu menciumnya dengan begitu lembut.

Jadi, Sasuke akan merasa terbuai setelahnya.

"Aku tak akan bosan mengatakan ini padamu. Sampai kapan pun. Sampai akhir hayatku." Naruto mengedikkan bahu tengil. Sasuke menatapnya menunggu. "Aku cinta kau."

" _Yeah_." Warna merah merambat di pipi.

"Aku cinta kau, Sasuke."

 _Aku juga._

Terucap ... dalam hati saja.

* * *

 ** _End._**

* * *

A/N :

Hathr : Karena hathr lemah menyangkut Author's Notes dan Lia ngomong "HON, BIARKAN IDE ITU MENGALIR DALAM KEPALA LO, BIARKAN BIARKAN BIARKAN JANGAN DIPAKSA, YG DIPAKSA ITU TIDAK BAIK." dan dia kabur, pura-pura kepalanya sakit padahal engga, cuma males mikir aja maunya tinggal copas, jadi awalan A/N ini udah pasti ga jelas. Intinya kita sebulan bikin drabble pake prompt inktober karena iseng-iseng, lemesin tangan juga terutama buat hathr yang munculnya cuma setaun sekali. Lia sering hit 1k ya? hathr maen under 500, itu aja udah typo pening mulu gimana nambah? Bukan cuma itu, lia juga sering pake trik-trik aneh biar hathr ngerasa ga tega terus nemenin dia fangirling-an, otomatis waktu nulisnya kesita banyak.

Lia : Iyes, bebi. Semoga bukan yang terakhir kali ya; Lia dan hathr rajin update. Wew. Lemes kalau ngebayangin perhari bikin drabbletober di tengah kesibukan. Apalagi Lia kan wanita kurir, hathr sih pengangguran sok sibuk, free timenya banyak, tapi sering bacain BL hentai. hathr gak goyah, meskipun Lia berkali2 tumbang karena pening ff. Ultah Narto sukses digarap, eh, NS day kita lupa. Btw, thanks buat inktober; berkali2 ngadat up digarap sekaligus secara maso, udah gitu dipaksa mikir lagi untuk bikin A/N ini, sampe hathr bilang, "LO JUGA HARUS MIKIR KAN ADA A/N JUGA BESOK DI AKHIR CHAP LIAAAAAA." dan akhirnya harus bertapa dulu untuk buat A/N :')

hathr + Lia : karena sebenernya kita saling benci, dan anti kolab bareng, bikin drabtober ini cara yang paling jitu untuk mempersatukan kita berdua. Becanda. Kita masih saling benci.


End file.
